


El orgullo del imperio

by Edalia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Circle of Magi, Gen, Minor Character(s), Praesumptor, Somniari, Venatori
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edalia/pseuds/Edalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tevinter es un imperio orgulloso y decadente gobernado por el tiránico Magisterium. En el sur suelen imaginárselo como un lugar lleno de magos y esclavos élficos pero en realidad su sociedad se divide en muchas clases bien diferenciadas. Entre ellos existe una sociedad secreta, unos siniestros ladrones llamados “praesumptor” a los que casi se trata con respeto. Alarion Harbus es uno de ellos y tiene controlado todo el negocio negro de la capital del imperio, Minrathous.</p><p>Fabius y su mujer Vitella viven cómodamente de la pesca mientras su hija Lucrecia se forma en el Círculo de magos. Sin embargo, con la aparición de la secta de los Venatori y los problemas del Círculo las cosas se empiezan a torcer. Lucrecia desaparece y Fabius y Alarion deberán de hacer lo impensable para poder dar con ella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El Círculo de Minrathous

El día de mercado, el Forum Toth latía de vida. Cientos de soporati y de esclavos se apilaban frente a los puestos de mercado y pedían la vez a gritos, empujándose y riñendo entre ellos cuando alguno trataba de colarse. Los olores de todos los tipos de comida que allí se vendían se juntaban en el aire y formaban una mezcla olfativa casi asfixiante. Los niños correteaban entre los pies de la gente y siempre había algún que otro ladronzuelo que trataba de sacar provecho de aquel caos. Sin duda, el imperio de Tevinter en su plena esplendor.

Fabius y su mujer Vitella poseían uno de esos puestos de mercado y apenas daban abasto para atender a todo el mundo. Su pescado estaba muy bien valorado desde que magister Domenic lo había alagado públicamente en la última fiesta que dieron los Cardelius. Ninguna casa quería ser menos, así que todas ellas se esforzaron en investigar de dónde procedía aquel manjar. La voz se corrió entre los esclavos y de los esclavos llegó a los oídos de los soporati. Desde entonces las ventas se habían multiplicado y, con ellas, los beneficios.

Sin embargo, ya lo decía su amigo Vaylar, cuanto más dinero, más problemas.

—¡Marchando cuatro de pescadillas! ¿Querrás algo más, querida? —le preguntó Fabius a una elfa mientras le preparaba el pedido. La clienta era apenas una chiquilla y se le encogía el alma solo de verla ahí sola entre tanto bárbaro. Esperaba que al menos su amo no fuera un desalmado.

—Eso será todo, señor —le contestó ella, entregándole las monedas. Fabius las recogió y le dio la bolsa a cambio. Ella le dio las gracias y se fue rápidamente con la cabeza baja. El pescadero se la quedó mirando unos segundos mientras ella esquivaba a la gente con maestría. Desde luego, pensó, los elfos tienen un don para pasar desapercibidos.

—¡Muy bien! ¿Quién será ahora? —preguntó en voz alta dando una sonora palmada.

En ese instante, sintió como le bajaba todo el color de la cara de golpe al reconocer a uno de los que estaban esperando a ser atendidos. Llevaba puesta una capa deshecha y la capucha le cubría la mayor parte del rostro pero podría haber reconocido aquella mirada en cualquier lugar.

Se acercó a su mujer y le susurró que enseguida volvía.

—¿Qué? ¿ahora? ¿no puede esperar? ¿no ves la gente que hay? —le reprochó ella, enfadada.

—Serán solo unos segundos, amatus—le dijo en voz baja y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego se dirigió a la muchedumbre—. Mi mujer les atenderá enseguida, señores.

La gente se quejó con indignación pero, por suerte, ninguno se fue. Bendito magister Domenic y su buen gusto.

Fabius se quitó el delantal mientras salía del puesto y acudió al lugar donde le esperaba el encapuchado.

—Alarion —le saludó al llegar. El hombre lo observó entre los pliegues de la capucha con cara de pocos amigos.

—Fabius.

—Alarion, necesito un poco más de tiempo. Te dije que tendría el dinero pero todavía no—le dijo el pescadero, adelantándose a lo que tuviera que decirle. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no había ido hasta allí solo a saludarle.

—Viendo lo bien que te va el negocio, no lo dudo —le contestó él, para su sorpresa. Le echó un vistazo al puesto de mercado y se volvió hacia el pescadero de nuevo—. No es por eso por lo que he venido.

—Oh… ¿entonces…?

—Es por tu hija —le dijo el encapuchado.

—¿Mi…? ¡Vishante kaffas! —maldijo Fabius, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y miró al encapuchado con preocupación— ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?

—Cabrear a la gente equivocada, como siempre —le contestó él, alzando una ceja. El hombre se le acercó aún más con un semblante amenazante―. Tú familia depende de nosotros y lo sabes. Un paso en falso, Fabius, y te aseguro que nadie recordará haberos visto jamás.

―Lo sé. Lo arreglaré, no te preocupes ―trató de convencerlo él, disimulando lo mejor que pudo su nerviosismo―. Está en una edad difícil.

El encapuchado gruñó y le dio la espalda para irse. Fabius esperó, retorciendo el delantal entre sus manos, a que su corazón se calmara antes de volver al puesto.

«Por el Hacedor, Lucrecia, ¿en qué lío te has metido esta vez?».

            *   *   *

 El Círculo de Magos de Minrathous, antiguo templo del Viejo Dios Razikale, se alzaba majestuoso sobre la ciudad. Sus altas torres aun conservaban un gran programa iconográfico de esculturas que comprendían buena parte de los episodios del encarcelamiento de Razikale por el Hacedor. Grabados y figuras de dragones adornaban las entradas del templo, el rojo, el negro y el dorado siendo los colores más recurrentes del lugar.

En las mazmorras del templo, Lucrecia Galleban contaba las horas en su celda. No era la primera vez que acababa ahí y, si no iba con más cuidado, no sería la última. Para los aprendices como ella, el calabozo era un medio de castigo más, reservado para las faltas graves, y siempre con carácter temporal. Cuando acumulabas varias faltas leves o tres faltas graves el Primer Encantador podía expulsar al mago del Círculo. A diferencia de los Círculos andrastinos, la asistencia al Círculo de los Magos no era obligatoria en Tevinter y, por tanto, la expulsión estaba permitida.

Para los casos muy graves, como la posesión demoníaca o los ataques directos hacia los magisters, el calabozo era simplemente el paso previo a la ejecución. En Tevinter no convertían a los magos en Tranquilos, puesto que eso fue una invención de los Buscadores de la Verdad de la Capilla Blanca y se consideraba una aberración en el Imperio. Si un mago se convertía en una abominación, o bien trataban de salvarlo entre varios si era alguien importante, o bien lo eliminaban directamente.

Así pues, Lucrecia estaba prácticamente sola en los calabozos, acompañada únicamente por un templario que hacía guardia en el pasillo. Aburrida, Lucrecia se acercó a los barrotes de su celda, apoyando la frente sobre ellos, para observar al templario que estaba sentado en una silla. Tendría su edad más o menos y tenía cara de estar tan aburrido como ella. Se imaginó que era un recluta joven al que habían enviado ahí como parte de algún entrenamiento. O quizás a él también le habían castigado y esa era su forma de cumplir condena. Desde luego, si no lo era, debía de ser un martirio para él.

—¡Tss! ¡Tss! —lo llamó Lucrecia. El templario la miró con indiferencia— ¿Cómo te llamas?

El chico rodó los ojos e hizo como que no la había escuchado. La maga frunció el ceño, disgustada ¡Menudo maleducado!

—¡Eh! ¡Que te estoy hablando! —insistió ella. Él siguió ignorándola— ¿A ti también te han castigado?

—Oye, mira, vamos a tener que pasarnos aquí muuucho tiempo a solas, así que podemos llevarnos bien o podemos llevarnos mal —siguió hablando ella, sacando los brazos por los barrotes para gesticular. Le daba igual si no le contestaba, necesitaba conversar con alguien si no quería volverse loca—. Y yo prefiero llevarnos bien, ¿sabes? Al fin y al cabo estamos en una situación similar.

—Yo no estoy encerrado —le contestó él al fin sin mirarla siquiera.

—No, ya, bueno, pero estoy segura que no estás aquí por placer ¿Llevas mucho tiempo en el Círculo? —continuó ella. Él seguía a lo suyo. Lucrecia resopló y se acomodó mejor en el suelo—. Supongo que no porque nunca te había visto. Pues verás, yo soy Lucrecia, hija de Fabius el pescadero ¿Lo conoces? Supongo que no, no creo que os envíen a vosotros a hacer la compra. Vende los mejores pescados del mercado ¿sabes? Y, bueno, suelo frecuentar este… lugar a menudo, así que nos veremos más veces. Al menos, claro está, que se cansen de mí y me echen. Que es lo más probable ¡Así que igual no nos volveremos a ver al final! ¡menudo chasco, ¿eh?!

Lucrecia se echó a reír sola, fruto del nerviosismo. Era eso o ponerse a llorar. Apoyó la espalda contra los barrotes y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, provocando un estruendo. El templario seguía sin hablar. No debía de tener permiso para hacerlo.

—La primera vez que acabé aquí fue por una razón similar. Magister Lavinia empezó con su lectura xenófoba de siempre y yo perdí el control y le prendí fuego a las cortinas del aula ¡Tendrías que haber visto como ardían! Después de eso retiraron todas las cortinas de las aulas ¿te has fijado que no hay ni una? —se rio de nuevo. Hizo una pausa larga y se puso seria—. Odio a esa mujer.

La maga se sobresaltó al escuchar un sonido metálico a su espalda y se giró para ver que era. El templario se había levantado de su silla y se acercaba a su celda, haciendo resonar su armadura a cada paso.

—No deberías de decir esas cosas —le dijo a Lucrecia al llegar a su puerta, cubriendo con su cuerpo la luz de la antorcha que tenía a su espalda. Desde la perspectiva de la maga, quien estaba sentada en el suelo, el templario se alzaba imponente con su regia armadura y su rostro sumido en las sombras. Sin embargo, no parecía una amenaza, pues su tono era casi afectivo. A la maga le dio la sensación de que la entendía—. Y menos conmigo delante.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te vas a chivar? —le contestó, para molestarle. Al menos ahora la conversación fluía en los dos sentidos.

—No, pero podría. Así que no sigas por ahí. Pórtate bien y no te apoyes en los barrotes —le indicó el chico haciéndole señas para que se apartara. Lucrecia no pudo evitar sonreír ante el tono paternal que había adoptado.

—¿Por? ¿Tienes miedo a que se abra la puerta?

El templario pareció meditar la respuesta.

—La verdad es que sí. Está tan oxidada que no me extrañaría que cediera la cerradura —le contestó él, observando los barrotes.

Aquello pilló de improviso a Lucrecia, quien, al no poder verle bien la cara, no supo decidir si estaba bromeando o no. Dejó escapar una risita divertida e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para mirarlo mejor.

—Sabía que eras buen tío.

El templario resopló con cansancio y regresó a su sitio sin prisa.

—Nos lo vamos a pasar muuy bien —añadió la maga mientras se levantaba del suelo.  

—Loo duudo —le contestó él en el mismo tono.

Lucrecia no pudo evitar sonreír.

*   *   *

 —Por favor, mi señora, dele una segunda oportunidad —le rogó Fabius a la magister.

Estaban en su despacho, alojado en una de las altas torres del Círculo. La habitación estaba exquisitamente decorada y unas ventanas con filigranas de dragones iluminaban la estancia dándole un color anaranjado. A través de ellas se podía intuir una vista de la ciudad, que se extendía hasta la Aguja de Argén, residencia del Divino y Gran Encantador.

Fabius estaba sentado delante de su escritorio, encorvado sobre sí mismo y muy nervioso. Se había puesto sus mejores galas pero, aun así, quedaban a la sombra eclipsadas por el “sencillo” atuendo de la magister.

—Ya le di una segunda oportunidad en su tiempo, señor Galleban —le contestó ella con tranquilidad—. El Círculo de Minrathous es el más privilegiado de todo el Imperio de Tevinter y su hija está ocupando un puesto que podría destinarse a alguien menos… problemático.

—Lo sé, lo sé… Pero, por favor, no la eche. Si lo hiciera… no podría permitirme llevarla a otro Círculo, no ahora… —le suplicó el hombre. Llevarla a otro Círculo significaba tener que mudarse y ahora que su negocio comenzaba a prosperar eso implicaría perder muchísimo dinero. Sin contar con los contactos que tenía establecidos en la ciudad, contactos que la magister conocía muy bien— Le pagaré lo que sea.

La magister inspiró profundamente y entrelazó los dedos, fingiendo meditar la respuesta.

—Sabe que no me corresponde a mí la decisión de su expulsión —dijo al final. El hombre pareció abrir a boca para rechistar pero la mujer alzó un dedo para indicarle que aún no había acabado de hablar—. Sin embargo, por la amistad que nos une y su voluntaria contribución económica podría retirarle el expediente.

A Fabius le costó mantenerse inexpresivo al escuchar aquello ¿Amistad que nos une? Sin duda no podía estar hablando de la suya, debía de estar refiriéndose al contacto que tenían en común.

—Aun así, señor Galleban, debo advertirle que esta es la última vez que permitiré un comportamiento semejante. Si vuelve a cometer una falta como esta no tendré más remedio que remitirle su caso al Primer Encantador —le advirtió con severidad. Fabius sabía que llevarle el caso al Primer Encantador se trataría de una mera cuestión burocrática, puesto que todos sabían quién era la que llevaba realmente las riendas del Círculo.

—Por supuesto, mi señora. Hablaré con ella, le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir —le dijo él con alivio, mientras se levantaba de su asiento—. Muchísimas gracias, magister Lavinia es usted muy amable.

La magister asintió con la cabeza con educación y Fabius se inclinó levemente antes de dejar aquel infernal despacho.


	2. Los Venatori

Fabius odiaba tener que mentirle a su mujer y cada vez se estaba convirtiendo más en una costumbre. Trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que era algo necesario, de que lo hacía por el bien de su familia ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Cuántas veces se lo había dicho el bueno de Valyril: “¡Cuánto más dinero, más problemas!” ¡Y qué razón tenía! Pero no veía otra salida a aquel círculo vicioso del que cada vez era más difícil salir.

En el fondo, pensaba Fabius mientras salía a hurtadillas de su casa, estaba seguro que Vitella sospechaba algo. No había que ser un genio para saber que algo estaba ocurriendo: Las extrañas cartas en código que recibía y de las cuales Fabius aseguraba no saber nada, las sospechosas salidas nocturnas, las subidas y bajadas de dinero… y luego estaba Alarion, el misterioso hombre encapuchado que lo visitaba a veces en el mercado. Sin embargo, todavía no le había dicho nada sobre el tema, a parte de la habitual reprimenda por eludir su trabajo o por olvidarse de hacer algo, y Fabius creía saber por qué. Quizás sus métodos eran poco ortodoxos y muy peligrosos pero eran efectivos. Conseguía pagar los cada vez más costosos impuestos a tiempo y de momento eso era todo lo que importaba.

Fabius se subió la capucha de la capa cuando dejó el barrio de los mercaderes y se adentró en Aventius, el barrio plebeyo. Solo con cruzar la calle que los separaba la diferencia del ambiente era palpable. Si en su barrio la gente se saludaba al pasar y los gritos y peleas estaban a la orden del día, en Aventius cada uno se ocupaba de sus propios asuntos y nadie se paraba a hablar con nadie. Si te detenías a preguntar por alguien, todos asegurarían no conocerlo. Pero, utilizando los métodos persuasorios necesarios, al final resultaba que todos se conocían entre todos. Aquello fue de las primeras cosas que aprendió cuando visitó Aventius por primera vez.

El pescador recorrió las callejuelas con paso firme y no se detuvo en ningún momento hasta que llegó a la puerta que estaba buscando. Aparentemente no era distinta del resto pero un glifo apenas perceptible en el marco de la puerta lo marcaba como propiedad de los praesumptor.

Comprobó disimuladamente que nadie lo estuviera mirando y llamó a la puerta con los nudillos, primero dos veces, una pausa, y luego tres veces más. Escuchó como se abría la mirilla y unos ojos se asomaron por la rejilla.

—¿Quién va? —preguntó una voz ronca al otro lado.

—Fabius Galleban —contestó él. Y para convencerlo sacó el paquete de monedas que llevaba guardado y lo sacudió delante de sus ojos para hacerlo resonar.

El hombre no tardó en entreabrir la puerta para dejarlo pasar y luego volverla a cerrar con rapidez. Fabius se hubiera reído de lo rápido que le había abierto si la situación no fuera tan seria. Cuando iba a pedirles algo no accedían tan fácilmente.

—Sígueme y no hables con nadie —le dijo el hombrecillo. Fabius lo reconoció de otras veces, si bien no sabía cómo se llamaba. Solía estar a cargo de la puerta.

Se encontraban en un pasillo estrecho y oscuro que acababa en una única puerta al fondo, iluminada por los bordes, de donde provenía una marabunta de voces. Normalmente la casa no estaba tan animada.

—¿Tenéis visita? —le preguntó el pescadero en voz baja.

—Ajam —contestó él mientras caminaban por el pasillo. Se giró hacia Fabius antes de abrir la puerta y se colocó el dedo índice sobre los labios. El pescadero asintió y entraron a la habitación.

El saloncito, normalmente ocupado por tres o cuatro hombres grises confabulando entre ellos en grupos, estaba repleto de gente con túnicas blancas y negras y relucientes armaduras nuevas, discutiendo y hablando a gritos. Lo primero que se preguntó Fabius fue de dónde habrían sacado esas armaduras y lo segundo si no sería aquello una emboscada de la guardia imperial. Enseguida descartó esa idea, al ver que ninguno de los praesumptor parecía estar nervioso por su presencia.

En un rincón, sentado en una silla de madera junto a la pared, se encontraba Alarion, ataviado con su habitual ropa vieja, que en aquel momento destacaba entre tanta elegancia. El portero le señaló con la cabeza que fuera hacia allí y, tras asegurarse que le hacía caso, dio media vuelta para volver al pasillo.

Fabius se acercó a él, el praesumptor lo miró brevemente, le indicó que se sentara sin dirigirle palabra y continuó observando a la multitud que los rodeaba. El pescador se sentó delante de él, un poco cohibido, y esperó a que Alarion se decidiese a hablar. No parecía preocupado por los hombres armados, pues su postura en la silla era muy relajada, pero no dejaba de observarlos con suspicacia.

Sin la capucha subida, Alarion era un hombre consumido por la vida. Parecía mayor de lo que era, en parte por las canas que amenazaban en las raíces de su cabello, en parte por una gran quemadura que le cubría casi la mitad del rostro. Y aun así, una vez dejabas de fijarte en su quemadura, lo que más llamaba la atención de él eran sus ojos. Tenía la mirada de un hombre que ha visto mucho más de lo que hubiera querido ver.

—¿Sabes quiénes son? —le preguntó a Fabius finalmente.

El pescador los miró de nuevo, más detenidamente. Si no eran de la guardia imperial ni militares y, desde luego, no eran templarios… solo cabía otra posibilidad.

—Tengo mis sospechas —le contestó él. Alarion pareció sorprendido y se giró hacia él con interés.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es lo que sospechas? —le preguntó el hombre, apoyándose sobre la mesa que los separaba.

Fabius tardó unos segundos en contestar, no muy seguro de si debía decirlo.

—Venatori —contestó finalmente en voz queda.

Alarion esbozó una media sonrisa de satisfacción y su cicatriz se torció de forma grotesca. Asintió lentamente con la cabeza y volvió a apoyarse en el respaldo de la silla cruzando las piernas.

El praesumptor no añadió nada más y siguió contemplándolos con la mirada perdida. Fabius se retorció en su silla, un poco nervioso.

—Tengo tu dinero —le dijo, sacando de nuevo el saquito de monedas para ponerlo encima de la mesa—. Está justo.

Aquello pareció llamar su atención, pero tampoco creó en él ninguna otra reacción.

—Gracias —le contestó él, de forma automática. Cogió el saquito y se puso a contar las monedas con parsimonia.

Se volvió a crear un silencio incómodo.

—También hablé con Lucrecia. No volverá a molestar a la magister, te lo aseguro —le siguió diciendo.

Alarion alzó una ceja.

—Más le vale —le contestó él, guardándose el monedero. El hombre pareció meditar algo, suspiró, se pasó una mano por el pelo y se levantó de la silla—. Ven, salgamos a dar una vuelta. Me estoy agobiando con tanta gente.

Fabius se sorprendió pero no replicó y lo siguió por la sala en dirección a la salida. El portero les abrió la puerta al verlos y Alarion se subió la capucha antes de salir. La luz de la calle los iluminó de pleno y los cegó momentáneamente. Al praesumptor pareció afectarle más porque tuvo que apoyarse en Fabius para no caerse.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó el pescadero, sujetándolo con preocupación.

—Sí, sí, ya está… —le contestó él, con una mano en la cabeza. Se había quedado blanco y respiraba entrecortadamente pero pareció recuperarse enseguida—. Creo que llevaba ahí metido demasiado tiempo.

Fabius no contestó pero frunció los labios con desaprobación.

Se pusieron a pasear tranquilamente sin un rumbo fijo y sin mediar palabra durante un buen rato. No era ya un silencio incómodo como en el del local, sino que había entre ellos una comprensión mutua y una calma locuaz.

A pesar de no conocerse mucho, siempre había habido entre ellos una conexión peculiar y desde el primer momento habían congeniado. No confiaba lo suficientemente en él como para considerarlo su amigo, Fabius todavía temblaba cuando lo veía aparecer por el mercado y se ponía nervioso si tenía que hacer negocios con él, pero lo respetaba enormemente y confiaba en su profesionalidad.

Caminaban por unas calles mugrientas llenas de subidas y bajadas y de vez en cuando se cruzaban con algún que otro personaje singular. Vagabundos, dementes y maleantes era lo que más abundaba. Nadie intercambiaba ni una sola palabra y todos, por muy bravos que fueran, andaban con la vista fijada al suelo. Fabius tenía la sospecha de que eso se debía al hombre que lo acompañaba. No le cabía ninguna duda de que, por mucho que fuera con el rostro cubierto, todos conocían a Alarion Harbus.

Al pasar por una bocacalle, el praesumptor le hizo una señal a Fabius.

—Ven, vayamos ahí—le dijo, dirigiéndose hacia allí. El callejón terminaba en un pequeño mirador con vistas al mar.

Los dos hombres se acercaron al borde y Alarion se sentó con alivio en el banco de piedra. Al pescador le recordó a un cuervo visto de costado, con su capucha en forma de pico y sus ropas negras. Se preguntó por qué siempre parecía tan cansado.

—¿Qué opinas de los Venatori? —le preguntó al fin. Fabius ya se imaginaba que le querría hablar de eso.

El hombre se sentó a su lado en el banco mientras meditaba la respuesta.

—Que son un grupo de fanáticos violentos con la cabeza llena de fantasías —le contestó el pescador.

Alarion se rio quedamente.

—¿Fantasías? ¿No crees entonces que ese Antiguo pueda restaurar la gloria del Imperio? ¿Que pueda adquirir el poder de los Antiguos Dioses y unir todas las naciones en una? —le preguntó en un tono socarrón.

—Pues claro que no —le contestó Fabius, alzando una ceja escéptica. No veía a dónde quería ir a parar.

—Yo tampoco lo creía —le confió, poniéndose serio de golpe—, pero he visto cosas que… ¿Crees que los Antiguos Dioses existieron de verdad?

—No lo sé —le dijo Fabius, tras pensarlo unos segundos. Luego añadió, girándose hacia él—: Y si realmente existieron dudo mucho que les importemos lo más mínimo.

—No, deben despreciarnos profundamente, por eso quieren destruirnos cuando alguno de ellos consigue cruzar el Velo —comentó Alarion, refiriéndose a los Archidemonios. Decía la leyenda que cuando un Antiguo Dios cruzaba el Velo se corrompía y se convertía en un Archidemonio, quien entonces dirigía a los engendros tenebrosos y traía la Ruina—. Pero este Corypheus… dice haber estado en la Ciudad Dorada y haber visto el trono de los dioses ¿Y si fuera verdad? ¿Y si lograra conseguir su poder? Podría ser el renacer el imperio, el inicio de una nueva era.

—No lo dirás en serio… —se sorprendió el pescadero, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Has escuchado lo que está ocurriendo en el sur? Una gigantesca brecha en el Velo y miles de grietas se están formando por todo Orlais y Ferelden. Multitud de demonios aterrorizando a los dos países ¡Por todas partes! ¡Y todo eso provocado por una sola persona! ¡Alguien con semejante poder puede hacer lo que le dé la gana! —se emocionó Alarion, gesticulando con los brazos. Fabius nunca lo había visto tan agitado.

—¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? ¿Pero tú te estás escuchando? Ese presunto magister ha hecho explotar el Cónclave, matando a cientos de personas, ha rasgado el Velo dejando escapar a miles de demonios y destrozó el pueblo de Refugio en una noche ¿Esa es la persona a la que quieres confiar el futuro de Tevinter? —le respondió él con indignación. Nunca le había hablado en ese tono a Alarion pero se encontraba tan ofuscado por sus palabras que no pudo evitarlo.

—¡A la mierda todo eso! Ese… ese… ser tiene en sus manos el poder de abrir el Velo y reunir todo un ejército de demonios ¡Demonios, Fabius! ¿Quién podría alzarse contra eso? —le contestó él en el mismo tono.

—¡Justamente, Alarion! Los demonios son impredecibles y no siguen las órdenes de nadie. En cualquier momento pueden volverse contra su amo. Y además ¿para qué queremos el sur? —añadió Fabius—. El problema lo tenemos aquí arriba, es aquí donde tienen que cambiar las cosas.

—Estoy seguro que el Antiguo ya ha pensado en ese inconveniente… Pero tienes razón —reconoció Alarion, tranquilizándose un tanto—. El problema lo tenemos aquí arriba. El imperio está podrido.

—Me sorprende que digas eso —le dijo el pescadero sin mirarlo. Él se volvió hacia Fabius alzando las cejas—. Te quejas de la corrupción pero tú mismo vives de ella. Eres un praesumptor, Alarion, un ladrón. Si el imperio no estuviera podrido no tendrías trabajo.

—¿Acaso tengo pinta de ladrón? —le contestó él, extendiendo los brazos. Fabius lo observó con seriedad y vio, no por primera vez, a un hombre derrotado. Solo había que fijarse en la posición en la que se encontraba, ahí sentado con la espalda encorvada, intimidante pero con aspecto cansado, sombrío pero pálido. En una pelea mano a mano, no creía que durara mucho—. Soy un hombre de negocios, Fabius, pero es cierto que vivo de la corrupción. Aun así, eso no significa que lo apruebe. Es solo un medio de vida, una manera de sobrevivir en esta opresiva sociedad ¿qué más podemos hacer? No somos magos, no podemos cambiar nada.

—¿Y crees que ese Corypheus puede cambiar algo? ¿Arrasando todo el sur con sus Venatori y sus demonios? ¿Qué cambiará eso?

—¿Y quién sino? ¡Nadie está haciendo nada por mejorar la situación! Si alguien no hace algo pronto, Fabius, el Imperio se va a ir a la mierda y los Qunari nos machacarán ¡Tevinter desaparecerá! ¡Puf! —le contestó Alarion haciendo mímicas con las manos para simular una explosión.

—Estás exagerando… Los Qunari llevan años tratando de invadirnos…

—Sí, y al final lo lograrán.

Se impuso un silencio cargado de tensión y Fabius dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—¿Qué me quieres decir con esto, Alarion? —le preguntó al cabo de un rato— ¿Estás pensando en unirte a los Venatori?

Esta vez fue él quien respiró hondo antes de contestar.

—No lo sé, pero no lo descarto. Ya no estoy para combatir en la guerra pero quizás podría ayudarlos desde aquí.

—Piensa bien en lo que dices —le dijo Fabius con suavidad, girándose hacia él con una expresión casi cariñosa—. Si haces eso te vas a ganar muchos enemigos. No todos apoyan a los Venatori, ni siquiera entre los magisters.

—Lo sé, por eso te lo quería comentar primero —le contestó él para sorpresa de Fabius—. Eres un hombre inteligente, ya te he dicho varias veces que estás malgastando tu talento en ese puesto de mercado.

—No empieces, por favor… —le cortó él. No era la primera vez que trataba de camelarlo para que se uniera a su gremio.

—Lo sé, lo sé, y sabes que lo respeto. No quiero convencerte de que te unas a los praesumptor ni a los Venatori, pero quería conocer tu opinión al respecto. No es una decisión fácil.

—Lo siento, Alarion, pero no creo que unirte a los Venatori sea una buena idea.

El praesumptor se entristeció visiblemente y se quedó absorto mirando el horizonte. Las olas producían un relajante sonido al chocar contra las rocas y algún que otro pájaro piaba de vez en cuando. A lo lejos se distinguían los mástiles de unos pocos barcos y a su derecha se entrevía entre la niebla parte del Camino imperial, que unía la isla de Minrathous con el continente.

—A veces me da la sensación de que estoy echando mi vida por la borda —murmuró Alarion con melancolía— ¿A ti no te pasa?

Fabius no contestó.


	3. Alarion Harbus

Sabía que Lavinia estaba tramando algo. No es que eso fuera una novedad, la magister siempre estaba maquinando planes, pero algo le decía que esta vez se trataba de algo serio. Su amigo Maximus siempre le decía que estaba obsesionada con ella, que lo que tenía que hacer era centrarse en sus estudios para poder estar preparada el día que tenga que realizar su Angustia, el ritual que, de superarlo, los convertía en magos propiamente.

Seguramente tuviera razón pero a Lucrecia no le preocupaba la Angustia tanto como al resto. Ni ella ni ningún otro aprendiz sabía en qué consistía y los que la superaban no estaban autorizados a hablar de ella, por lo que era un tema de preocupación y todos tenían sus propias teorías al respecto. Sin embargo, Lucrecia estaba en esa fase de su vida en la que se creía intocable y estaba segura que la Angustia no significaría nada para alguien con sus habilidades. Su facilidad con la magia siempre había sido una razón de orgullo para ella y ese orgullo, justamente, era su mayor debilidad.

Así pues, ahí estaba, en las escaleras, tratando de escuchar la conversación de la magister Lavinia con un hombre desconocido que había ido a visitarla. Acababan de salir de su despacho y estaban cuchicheando delante de la puerta. Lucrecia no alcanzaba a oírlos pero de vez en cuando escuchaba alguna que otra palabra suelta. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando la mujer nombró a los “Venatori” y se asomó por la puerta para observar a su interlocutor.

El hombre que hablaba con ella vestía de amarillo y negro, en la moda tevinterana, y portaba en la mano un bastón de mago. Llevaba la capucha bajada así que podía verle la cara pero no lo reconoció. Aun así, no le dio tiempo a observarle bien, porque poco después de asomarse los dos hombres se despidieron y Lucrecia tuvo que esconderse de nuevo. El hombre pasó muy cerca de ella para bajar por las escaleras y afortunadamente no se dio la vuelta.

Lucrecia se dio cuenta de que llevaba un rato sin respirar e inspiró profundamente cuando se pasó el peligro. Rápidamente, se acercó a la barandilla y observó al hombre desde arriba con más tranquilidad, pero no pudo sacar nada en claro ¿De qué estarían hablando? ¿Venatori? ¿Qué tenía que ver los Venatori con el Círculo de Minrathous? ¿Acaso la magister tenía tratos con ellos? Lo cierto es que por su tono parecía que hubieran estado discutiendo, por lo que seguramente no habían llegado a ningún acuerdo. Quizás los Venatori demandaban más de lo que la magister estaba dispuesta a conceder.

Se giró hacia atrás para vigilar que la magister Lavinia no estuviera mirando y al ver que había vuelto a su despacho se apresuró a bajar las escaleras tras el hombre desconocido. Bajaron varios pisos hasta llegar a la planta baja, donde salió al pasillo que daba a la salida. Aquella zona estaba llena de templarios, así que Lavinia no atrevió a seguirlo y se quedó en la puerta, vigilándolo de lejos.

Antes de salir del pasillo, sin embargo, un mago al que Lucrecia reconoció como Crassius Servis lo detuvo por el camino. Por el gesto con el que lo recibió el desconocido parecía que se conocían. La aprendiza no llegaba a escucharlos desde allí, así que se acercó muy poco a poco, escondiéndose detrás de las columnas. No fue lo suficientemente rápida, porque apenas intercambiaron una o dos frases y los dos hombres se separaron. Lucrecia se quedó todavía allí un rato más hasta que el desconocido se marchó.

En aquel momento escuchó un carraspeo a su espalda y notó como se le ponían todos los vellos de punta. Con el corazón en un puño, se giró lentamente hacia atrás para enfrentarse cara a cara con un templario que se encontraba detrás de ella con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Se puede saber qué está haciendo, señorita? —le preguntó en un tono acusatorio.

—Eh… esto... —empezó a decir, tratando de inventarse una excusa ¿Pero qué excusa podía ponerle para justificar que estuviera escondida detrás de una columna?

—Váyase para arriba inmediatamente —le ordenó, indicándole el camino con una mano.

—Sí, señor —le contestó ella mecánicamente. Y se fue corriendo por las escaleras.

Venatori… Últimamente no se hablaba de otra cosa entre los encantadores. Por lo visto estaban montando una buena en el sur, guiados por un presunto antiguo magister de la época dorada del Imperio de Tevinter. Algunos opinaban que no era más que un demente corrupto por la Ruina, otros, en voz más baja, defendían la teoría de que era uno de los antiguos magisters que entraron a la Ciudad Dorada. Por supuesto, esta opinión era minoritaria y nunca se hablaba de ella en público porque eso significaría la admisión de que fueron los magisters de Tevinter los que trajeron la Ruina al mundo.

A Lucrecia las discusiones doctrinales no le interesaban pero sí que encontraba muy atractivos los ideales de los Venatori. Se decía que pretendían devolver la antigua gloria de Tevinter, que querían alzarse contra los enemigos del imperio e imponerse sobre sus gobernantes. La sola idea de que alguien quisiera echar a un lado al Arconte y dirigir el imperio ya era suficientemente interesante para Lucrecia, quien odiaba la tiranía de los magister, pero además se decía que la líder de los Venatori había sido una antigua esclava. Siendo así, estaba segura que los Venatori no aceptaban la esclavitud y querrían abolirla de conseguir el poder. Un sueño hecho realidad.

¿Quién sería aquel hombre? ¿Sería un Venatori? ¿De qué lo conocería Crassius?

*   *   *

 El hombre desconocido salió del Círculo de Minrathous y se dirigió con aprensión hacia la zona más mediocre de la ciudad, el Aventius, el barrio plebeyo. Solo con oler el aire que se respiraba por ahí ya le entraban arcadas y maldijo para sí mismo una y otra vez por tener que recurrir a aquello ¡Él! ¡Un Altus! ¡Un alto miembro de los Venatori! ¡Paseándose por el Aventius! Era vergonzoso.

Aun así, la maldita sede de aquellos estúpidos praesumptor estaba allí y odiaba tener que admitir que necesitaban su ayuda. De momento les habían proporcionado algún que otro aliado interesante, pero su principal problema aún no había sido resuelto: su alianza con el Magisterium. Su conversación con la magister Lavinia no había dado ningún resultado y culpaba a los praesumptor de ello. Le habían asegurado que esa mujer se mostraría favorable a los Venatori pero no había sido así.

Golpeó con los nudillos en la puerta del local con fuerza y unos ojos aparecieron en la mirilla.

—Ábreme —le ordenó en un tono imperioso. El hombre no lo dudó y le dejó pasar de inmediato.

Lucanus se adentró en el oscuro pasillo con paso firme y entró en salón abriendo la puerta de un portazo. Varias personas se giraron sorprendidas y el praesumptor con el que había hablado el día anterior se acercó a él con nerviosismo.

—Lucanus, ¡qué sorpresa verle por aquí! —le saludó, prácticamente temblando de pavor. Aquella gente siempre le recordaban a pájaros carroñeros, con sus ropajes negros y su asquerosa actitud servil.

—Me mentiste, Iulius, ¡me mentiste! ¡Me dijiste que magister Lavinia accedería! —vociferó el Venatori, agarrándole de la túnica y zarandeándole con furia— ¡¿Y sabes lo que me ha dicho?! ¡Que no quería saber nada de nosotros!

Lo empujó, fuera de sí, y empezó a dar vueltas sin poder tranquilizarse. Se había formado un silencio total en la sala y todo el mundo lo observaba de reojo sin interferir.

—¡Nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza! —continuó diciendo sin dejar de moverse— ¡Prácticamente me ha echado del despacho!

—Lo siento, señor, creí que…

—Creí que, creí que… ¡Excusas! —lo interrumpió Lucanus. Tenía ganas de prenderle fuego a aquel cochambroso local y todos sus malditos ladronzuelos lameculos.

El mago hubiera continuado gritándole pero alguien les interrumpió. Era otro de los praesumptor, que se acercó a ellos con las manos alzadas en son de paz.

—Por favor, señores, tranquilícese. Estoy seguro que todo puede solucionarse —les dijo el encapuchado. Lucanus trató de escudriñar su rostro y arrugó la nariz con desagrado cuando vio que tenía la mitad de la cara cubierta por una horrenda quemadura— ¿Por qué no me explica lo que ha ocurrido?

—¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? ¿Quién es usted? —le soltó Lucanus, arqueando una ceja despectiva.

—Alarion Harbus, para servirle.

—Alarion… —murmuró Lucanus. Conocía aquel nombre— La magister Lavinia le ha nombrado. Se creía que usted me había enviado para gastarle una broma.

Alarion se rio sin ganas.

—Maese Lucanus, yo nunca le enviaría a hablar con ella. Ni siquiera en broma —le contestó él con una sonrisa apaciguadora.

—Su amigo aquí presente no opinaba lo mismo. Estaba seguro que la magister nos ayudaría.

—Y no dudo de su buena fe. Pero Iulius no conoce a Lavinia como lo hago yo.

Lucanus se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con esteticismo. Él se mantuvo impasible sin borrar aquella sonrisa un tanto impertinente.

—Muy bien ¿y qué me propone? He venido hasta aquí para encontrar aliados entre los magisters. Así que deme magisters —le exigió el Venatori.

—Hablemos —le dijo Alarion con tranquilidad, mientras le señalaba una silla. Lucanus se sentó en ella a mala gana y la Alarion lo imitó con mucha más afectación. Había algo en las maneras de aquel hombre que lo ponía de los nervios.

—Ha empezado usted demasiado alto —empezó a decirle el praesumptor. Lucanus abrió la boca para replicar pero el hombre continuó hablando—. No puede dirigirse directamente a la máxima autoridad del Círculo de Minrathous y pretender que se alíe con ustedes abiertamente. Y menos ahora.

—¿A qué se refiere? ¿Es un mal momento?

—Lo es. Pero podemos sacar provecho de la situación ¿Conoce usted a Maevaris Tilani?

—No.

—Es una magister de Qarinus —le explicó Alarion, haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia—. Quiere presentar en el Senado una propuesta para prohibir el culto Venatori en Tevinter y su actuación en el imperio.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Lucanus— ¡Fasta vass! ¡Tenemos que evitarlo!

—Tranquilo, la moción no perdurará —le contestó él sin mudar la expresión.

—¿Por qué está san seguro? —le preguntó el Venatori.

Alarion se rio por lo bajo.

—¿Cortarle las alas a los magister? ¿Prohibirles actuar con libertad? ¡Na! —exclamó Alarion, cruzándose de piernas tranquilamente—. No creo que ni la propia Maevaris piense que vaya a tener éxito. Sin embargo, esta propuesta puede sernos útil para saber quiénes están a favor de los Venatori y quiénes no.

—Pero esta moción, aunque no sea aprobada, atraerá a aquellos que estén en contra de nosotros y sus voces serán escuchadas —protestó Lucanus.

—¡Ah! Sí, pero qué mejor que tratar de prohibir algo para que, repentinamente, se convierta en algo mucho más atractivo —respondió Alarion con su constante sonrisa de suficiencia.

 —Infravalora a los magisters. No son unos críos a los que se pueda comprar con chucherías ―contraatacó Lucanus cruzándose de brazos.

Alarion se rio de nuevo.

—¡Pero lo son! Los magisters más avariciosos verán en los Venatori una posibilidad de hacer negocios ―le explicó el encapuchado gesticulando con las manos como si estuviera trazando un plan―. Cualquiera con un par de ojos sabe distinguir un caballo ganador y, entre usted y yo, está bastante claro quién saldrá victorioso si el Antiguo decide entrar en guerra. Vamos a ver, ¡tiene un Archidemonio como mascota! Un ejército de templarios con peculiares adicciones y a toda una organización como la suya detrás ¡Venga! ¿Quién podría derrotarle?

―Parece usted muy bien informado ―intervino Lucanus con escepticismo. La información que poseía aquel hombre era increíblemente precisa y estaba seguro que aún sabía más cosas. Quizás, incluso, más que él mismo.

―Lo estoy ―sonrió él―. Pero al grano. Lo que quería proponerle, pues, era esperar a que la buena de Maevaris proponga su moción en el Senado, fijarnos en quiénes son las voces cantantes de los que se muestran en contra e ir a hablar con ellos al salir de la sesión ¡Rápido y sencillo!

―Parece demasiado fácil. Primero, no es tan sencillo acceder al Magisterium ―Alarion pareció querer intervenir pero Lucanus alzó un dedo para que le dejara acabar―. Segundo, que se muestren en desacuerdo no significa que quieran aliarse con nosotros. Y tercero, dudo mucho que quieran ayudarnos abiertamente. Si esa propuesta sale a la luz, los Venatori, aunque no se prohibían, estarán mal vistos a ojos del Magisterium.

―Entiendo su preocupación, Lucanus. En cuanto a lo primero, no se preocupe, tengo más que suficientes contactos en el Magisterium para que me informen de todo lo que ocurre en el Senado ―se rio quedamente―. La mitad de los magisters me deben algo y la otra mitad están ahí gracias a mí.

―Exagera usted.

―Exagero, pero no por ello es menos cierto. Teme usted que aunque voten en contra no quieran ayudarles. Tiene razón, pero esa gente, esos magisters que voten en contra de privarse de libertad, serán aquellos que estarán más abiertos a negociar. A partir de entonces todo será cuestión de dinero y de favores.

―Los pinta usted como si todos fueran unos criminales ―farfulló Lucanus.

―Está claro que no los conoce bien.

―No, siempre he tratado de mantenerme al margen de esa gente.

―Y hace usted bien. El Magisterium es la peste ―comentó el praesumptor con espontaneidad. A Lucanus le entraron ganas de sonreír―. Y en cuanto al tercer problema… Bueno, sobre eso quería hablarle. Cometió un error al ir a hablar con magister Lavinia personalmente.

―No hace falta que me lo recuerde. Échele las culpas a su amigo Iulius ―rechistó Lucanus.

―Lo sé, lo sé, pero no me refiero a eso. Lavinia nunca aceptará ayudar a los Venatori pero tampoco dirá nada. Sin embargo, no puedo decir lo mismo de otros magisters. Debe de ir con cuidado porque si se vuelve a equivocar puede ser muy perjudicial para su misión ―trató de explicarle él.

―¿Y qué quiere que haga? ¿Que cuelgue pancartas por las calles? ―contestó Lucanus y alzó las manos con teatraldiad― “A magisters interesados: se buscan aliados. Firmado, los Venatori”

Alarion se rio por lo bajo.

―No, lo que necesitan los Venatori es un intermediario.

―¿Como un embajador? ―preguntó Lucanus. Alarion asintió con la cabeza. El Venatori lo consideró― Y supongo que tiene a alguien en mente.

Alarion esbozó una sonrisa siniestra y su cicatriz se tornó aún más desagradable. Oh, sí, sí que tenía a alguien en mente.


	4. La Angustia

Las semanas pasaron y Lucrecia no volvió a ver el misterioso hombre que había visto hablando con Lavinia. Tampoco se cruzó con Crassius, aunque, para ser sinceros, de haberlo hecho tampoco se hubiera fijado. Para variar, el Círculo había estado muy animado aquellos días y eso la había mantenido entretenida.

Un amigo suyo había sido llamado para hacer su Angustia y lo había superado con éxito. Como siempre que ocurría eso, la Angustia volvió a ser un tema de conversación entre los aprendices y muchos de ellos, Lucrecia y Maximus entre ellos, habían tratado de socavarle información sobre la prueba. Sin éxito, por supuesto. De lo que sí que lograron convencerle fue de montar una fiesta privada para celebrar su nueva posición.

Estaba terminantemente prohibido montar fiestas, desde luego, pero los Encantadores hacían la vista gorda de vez en cuando. Solo solían intervenir cuando la celebración se les iba de las manos. Hubo un tiempo, recordaba Lucrecia, que las prohibieron totalmente y se volvieron muy estrictos al respecto. Pero con el tiempo se fueron relajando y ahora se podían hacer en secreto si no se montaba mucho follón.  

Así pues, aquella semana su grupo de amigos estuvieron muy ocupados montando la fiesta. Compraron comida y bebida y decidieron reunirse en una de las torres más alejadas de las residencias de los Encantadores. No era más que una cochambrosa buhardilla pero como no eran demasiados ya les iba bien. Tuvieron que limpiarlo a fondo, por eso, porque estaba inundado de polvo y de telarañas. Fue divertido, sin embargo, porque la mayoría de sus amigos provenían de familias acomodadas y eran muy refinados con esas cosas.

―¡Puaj! ―exclamó su amiga Valeria al encontrarse un colchón de plumas medio comido por los bichos― ¡A saber quiénes han pasado por aquí!

Al cabo de un par de horas acabaron de arreglarlo todo y colgaron una pancarta de lado a lado de la pared en la que se leía: “¡Felicidades Tulio!”. Con unas telas habían forrado el colchón roñoso y un par de sillones viejos que se habían encontrado para poder sentarse en algún lado y habían colocado un tablón de madera encima de unos cubos con unos dibujos extraños que no estaban muy seguros para qué se utilizaban. Estuvieron bromeando mucho rato sobre eso, temiendo que pudieran ponerse a vibrar por la noche o que se iluminaran repentinamente.

―Igual estamos apoyando la mesa en unos antiguos artefactos de valor incalculable ―bromeaba uno de los aprendices.

―Al menos les estaremos dando un uso mejor que estar abandonados en esta alcoba ―comentó Maximus.

Fueron a buscar a Tulio por la noche y se lo llevaron a la buhardilla lo más silenciosamente que un grupo de bulliciosos adolescentes podían ir. No se encontraron ni a un templario por el camino, lo que no dejaba de ser sospechoso. Todos habían ensayado unas cuantas excusas por si se topaban con alguno pero ya debían de saber que estaban planeando algo y habrían decidido hacer la ronda por otro lugar ese día. Aun así, Lucrecia estaba segura que se mantendrían alerta.

Nada más llegar ya se organizó un buen jaleo, al tener pelearse por los sillones. Nadie quería sentarse en el roñoso colchón y casi llegaron a las armas por los asientos. Menos mal que los chicos se rindieron pacíficamente y se quedó Tulio con uno de los sillones y Valeria y Lucrecia con el otro, cada una sentada en un brazo. El resto tuvo que resignarse a sentarse en la cama.

Comenzaron a beber y a jugar a cartas y al cabo de poco rato estaban todos riéndose y contando historias de lo más absurdas. A Lucrecia no se le escapaban las miradas que Tulio y Valeria se echaban cada dos por tres y no perdía la ocasión de emparejarlos en los juegos. El alcohol empezó a hacerle efecto y hubo varios momentos en los que su lengua fue más rápida que su cabeza, aunque no llegaría a recordar que fue lo que dijo.

Las horas pasaron y el ambiente se fue relajando paulatinamente. Tulio y Valeria habían acabado los dos en el mismo sillón sin saber muy bien cómo y Lucrecia se había hecho con el poder absoluto del otro. En ese momento, Tulio se levantó para ir al lavabo y Lucrecia animó a Valeria a seguirlo. Ella se sonrojó y el resto también le alentaron a ir tras él. Sin embargo, no le dio tiempo a hacerlo porque Tulio regresó al cabo de poco rato con lo que parecía una baldosa en la mano.

―Mirad que he encontrado por ahí ―les dijo, enseñándoles el artilugio. Tenía unas muescas en la superficie en forma de círculos que formaba una especie de laberinto― ¿Sabéis qué es esto?

―Ni idea ―contestó un amigo suyo.

―Mi padre tiene uno igual. Sirve para hacer un ritual…supuestamente para poder hablar con los espíritus ―dijo él. Lucrecia frunció el ceño con suspicacia, no le gustaba cómo sonaba eso.

―Supuestamente ―repitió ella, escéptica.

―Sí, bueno, nunca lo he intentado―contestó él. Puso el mosaico encima de la mesa y miró al resto con una sonrisa maliciosa― ¿Lo probamos?

―Ni hablar ―replicó Lucrecia sin dudarlo.

―¡Oh, venga, Lu! ¡No seas aguafiestas! Si lo más probable es que no pase nada―trató de convencerla él.

―No.

Valeria, la muy traidora, animó a Tulio.

―¡Vaa, Lu! ¡Solo un poco! Si vemos que es peligroso lo dejamos ―le dijo a Lucrecia acercándose a la mesa. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y no estaba muy segura si era por el alcohol o por el mago.

Lucrecia resopló en desacuerdo pero iba demasiado bebida como para enfrentarse a ellos.

―Haced lo que queráis pero a mí no me metáis ―aceptó de mala gana.

El resto se animó de golpe y todos se acercaron a la mesa excepto Maximus que se fue a sentar al lado de Lucrecia. Los dos intercambiaron una mirada significativa y el chico esbozó un gesto de preocupación. De haber estado sobrios jamás habrían dejado que eso ocurriera. No cuando ambos conocían la atracción que suponía Lucrecia para los espíritus.

Sin embargo, no detuvieron el ritual. Tulio se hizo un corte en la mano y dejó que unas gotas de su sangre recorrieran el laberinto del mosaico hasta llegar al centro. Todos contuvieron la respiración esperando alguna reacción. Y entonces ocurrió lo inevitable.

*   *   *

 Estaba siendo una noche muy tranquila. Demasiado tranquila. No se cruzó con ningún templario por los pasillos y eso le extrañó. Tampoco es que le hubieran dicho nada, por supuesto, él era un mago experimentado, no un aprendiz, y por lo tango podía campar por el Círculo a sus anchas. Nadie podía impedirle la salida si quisiera irse en aquel mismo momento, pero no tenía a dónde ir. Aquello, en cambio, iba a cambiar pronto.

Magister Nanterius había aceptado su solicitud de trabajo y pronto se marcharía a Orlais. No era la primera vez que lo contrataban para investigar unas ruinas arqueológicas pero dudaba mucho que ahí se acabara toda su tarea. A pesar de haber sido contratado por una tercera persona, sabía quiénes eran sus verdaderos patronos. La visita de Lucanus al Círculo había confirmado sus sospechas.

Su paseo lo había conducido a uno de los balcones de la torre este y salió afuera a tomar el aire. La espera de su partida le estaba poniendo nervioso y no paraba de repetirse a sí mismo que era una oportunidad de oro. Él no provenía de una familia adinerada, así que sus opciones eran muy limitadas: o se quedaba en el Círculo a dedicarse a la enseñanza y la investigación o salía de Tevinter a buscar fortuna. Y esto último sonaba mucho mejor.

Un sonido de pasos a sus espaldas le hizo girarse hacia atrás y se encontró con la magister Lavinia que se dirigía hacia él.

―Buenas noches, Servis ―le saludó mientras salía al balcón y se situaba a su lado.

―Magister ―la saludó él a su vez con una inclinación de cabeza.

―Bonita noche, ¿verdad? ―comentó ella apoyándose en la balaustrada.

―Mmm ―murmuró Crassius, ausente. Estaba seguro que no se lo había encontrado por casualidad y mucho menos para hablar del tiempo, así que esperó a que ella empezara a hablar.

―He escuchado que te vas a ir pronto ―le empezó a decir la Encantadora.

―Así es, señora.

―Al Acceso Occidental ―añadió ella. Crassius no se sorprendió de que estuviera tan bien informada. Aquella mujer parecía saberlo todo.

―Sí.

―Ten cuidado, entonces ―le contestó Lavinia, mirándole a los ojos. Su gesto parecía de preocupación pero Crassius dudaba seriamente que estuviera de verdad preocupada por él―. He escuchado que esa zona es peligrosa últimamente.

―No se preocupe, magister, la Inquisición me protegerá ―bromeó él con una sonrisa pícara. Lavinia arqueó las cejas, sorprendida, y se rio por lo bajo. Los dos sabían que la Inquisición precisamente no iba a protegerlo.

Lavinia volvió la vista al horizonte y se puso seria.

―Te seré sincera, Servis. No me gusta la gente con la que te vas ―le dijo finalmente. Ahora empezaba a entender a qué venía todo eso.

―Eso he oído ―le confesó él.

―¿Por qué lo haces? Nunca me habías parecido un revolucionario.

―Y no lo soy, señora. Los… ―bajó la voz― Venatori me dan igual. Pero necesito el trabajo.

―Hay otras maneras.

―Quizás para alguien como usted sí pero yo no tengo esa suerte. Oportunidades como esta no surgen todos los días ―le explicó Crassius.

Lavinia suspiró.

―Supongo que tienes razón. Yo no nací siendo lo que soy, Servis, a tu edad también tuve que luchar hasta llegar a la posición en la que estoy ahora. Seguramente si estuviera en tu situación también lo haría ―le dijo ella. A Crassius le sorprendió aquella confesión, siempre había creído que Lavinia provenía de una familia noble―. Además, supongo que ahora ya es demasiado tarde para echarte atrás.

―Lo es, señora, lo siento.

―No lo sientas, cada uno hace lo que puede ―se giró hacia él muy seria―. Pero sí que hay algo que quiero pedirte: mantenme informada de todo lo que pase en Orlais.

―No sé si podré hacerlo, señora, me tendrán vigilado ―le dijo él, inquieto.

―Estoy segura que podrás apañártelas ―replicó ella en un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

―Lo intentaré.

Lavinia esbozó una sonrisa un tanto escalofriante y por un momento a Crassius sintió que se le erizaban los cabellos de la nuca.

 No tuvieron tiempo de hablar más, sin embargo, porque en ese momento un aprendiz muy agitado apareció corriendo por el pasillo y se detuvo en la puerta del balcón respirando entrecortadamente. Ambos magos se pusieron enseguida en guardia.

―¡Magister Lavinia! ¡Ha pasado algo horrible!

*   *   *

―¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ―gritaba uno de los chicos― ¡Tenemos que llamar a los magisters!

El caos se había apoderado de la alcoba y todos gritaban y se escondían del demonio que había poseído a Tulio. Valeria había entrado en shock y observaba la escena hecha un ovillo en un rincón con los ojos muy abiertos. Parecía estar murmurando algo pero nadie tenía tiempo para atenderla. Maxium y Lucrecia trataban de calmar al resto mientras el amigo de Tulio mantenía paralizado al demonio.

―¡No! ―exclamó Lucrecia. La tensión le había devuelto sus sentidos y todo el alcohol de su cuerpo parecía haberse evaporado de golpe porque se encontraba más centrada que nunca― ¡Nos expulsarán!

―¡No voy a aguantar mucho más, Lucrecia! ―le respondió el otro sin mirarla, concentrado como estaba en el glifo de parálisis que había creado en el suelo.

La joven se volvió hacia el demonio con determinación, se enfocó en la envolvente e invisible energía del Velo, concentrándolo en un punto hasta que se formó una esfera de luz verdosa en su mano. Rápidamente extendió la mano hacia delante y dejó que esa energía fluyera con fuerza hacia Tulio, que salió despedido hacia atrás hasta darse con la pared y caer al suelo inconsciente.  

―¿¡Pero qué haces?! ―exclamó su amigo― ¡Que lo vas a matar!

―Necesito que lo mantengáis quieto, no dejéis que se despierte antes de tiempo ―les dijo ella muy deprisa, mientras se arremangaba y se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas sobre el colchón.

―¿Qué estás haciendo?

―Voy a entrar en el Velo ―dijo ella con determinación.

―¿¡Tú sola!? ¿Estás loca? ―exclamó el otro, perdiendo la paciencia. Bufó exasperado―. Te vas a matar.

―Lucrecia… ―le advirtió Maximus en voz baja. Ella miró a su amigo para tranquilizarlo, pero no supo qué decir. Estaría mintiéndole si le dijera que todo estaba bajo control. Aun así, estaba determinada a intentarlo y Maximus debió de ver en sus ojos que no podría hacerla cambiar de opinión.

―¿Y cómo vas a entrar en el Velo sin lirio? ―preguntó alguien a sus espaldas.

―No lo necesito ―contestó ella cerrando los ojos ―. Por favor, mantenedlo quieto.

Escuchó al amigo de Tulio repetir que se iba a matar pero al ver que iba en serio se quedaron todos en silencio. Nadie sabía qué hacer, así que cualquier solución era bienvenida. Además, todos estaban impacientes por saber qué era lo que pretendía hacer y cómo iba a hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo ¿qué más podía ir mal?

Lucrecia se concentró en Velo, tanteándolo, y dejó que su energía lo arrastrara hacia él como había hecho tantas veces. No le costó nada encontrarlo, quizás porque el Velo era más fino allí o quizás porque la gravedad de la situación le agudizaba los sentidos. Por otra parte, el alcohol también ayudó a quedarse dormida más rápidamente. Estaba tan cansada que no le costó mucho dejarse llevar.

Pronto se empezó a sentir ligera, muy ligera, su mente cada vez más alejada de la realidad y dejó de escuchar los sonidos de la habitación. Su cabeza se inclinó hacia delante hasta que la barbilla chocó contra su pecho, inerte y pesada como una muñeca de trapo. Y el sueño se apoderó de ella.


	5. El Velo

Al abrir los ojos ya no se encontraba en la alcoba, sino en un lugar completamente diferente y extraño. El cielo era verde y gigantescas rocas flotaban en el aire, desafiando todas las reglas de la gravedad. Ella estaba sentada sobre una de esas islas rocosas, la cual estaba unida con otras parecidas a través de unos vertiginosos puentes como si de un conjunto de neuronas se tratase. Para alguien con vértigo, aquello sería una pesadilla. Ella, en cambio, se sentía como en casa.

Se levantó del suelo y se puso a caminar hacia el puente, esperando poder encontrarse a Tulio cerca. No podía andar muy lejos, aunque si el demonio quería esconderse de ella tenía lugares más que de sobra para hacerlo. Aun así, no creía que hubiera huido, los demonios nunca se perdían una ocasión de jugar, sobre todo cuando el otro jugador era un Somniari como ella. Para la mayoría de magos, entrar en el Velo conscientemente era algo imposible sin lirio, pero los Somniari, los Soñadores, podían entrar y salir a su antojo. Quizás por eso eran víctimas mucho más atractivas para los demonios.

Debería de haber sabido antes de dejar que Tulio realizara el ritual que aquello iba a pasar. Sabía que ella era un imán para los demonios y que una pequeña grieta en el Velo ya es suficiente para que uno de ellos se escabulle a través de él. Por eso se sentía responsable de lo que le había pasado, puesto que aparte de Maximus ninguno de sus amigos sabía lo que era ella. Tendría que haberlo detenido. Así que ahora iba a salvarlo. Como fuera.

Al cruzar a la otra isla flotante, se encontró con una persona que estaba ahí quieta, observándole. No tuvo que acercarse mucho para saber de quién se trataba, conocía muy bien aquella silueta incluso de lejos. Era Elran, un elfo con el que mantenía una relación desde hacía un tiempo y por el que había realizado muchas locuras. Aunque sabía que _este_ Elran era alguien completamente distinto.

―¿Cuándo dejaras de adoptar esa forma, Deseo? ―le preguntó al demonio, cruzándose de brazos― ¿No ves que nunca me engañas?

―Ni lo pretendo, maga ―le contestó él―, pero sé que te pone nerviosa.

―Elran es más guapo que tú ―rechistó.

―¿De veras? ―el demonio se le acercó, insinuante, y le dirigió una mirada que ni en sus sueños más húmedos hubiera podido imaginar. Su corazón dio un vuelvo y se obligó a apartar la mirada.

―No he venido a enfrentarme a ti. Busco a alguien ―lo cortó Lucrecia.

―Mmm ―murmuró el falso Elran. Lucrecia deseaba en el fondo que dejara de hablarle en ese tono tan sugerente―. Lo sé, amatus. Ven conmigo.

El demonio le ofreció su brazo y la maga lo aceptó sin darse cuenta. Enseguida se dio cuenta de su error pero no lo soltó para no mostrarse débil delante de él. No podía enfrentarse a Deseo además de aquel que estuviera controlando a Tulio.

Se pusieron a pasear tranquilamente y, sin saber cómo, de repente aparecieron a las afueras de una mansión. No era extraño que ocurrieran esas cosas en el Velo, al fin y al cabo se trataba del mundo de los sueños y los sueños siempre cambian repentinamente. Una de las primeras lecciones que había aprendido para reconocer el Velo era tratar de recordar cómo había acabado ahí. Si no podía responder a esa pregunta, si no se acordaba de lo que estaba haciendo antes de aquello, significaba que efectivamente se encontraba en el Velo.

Así pues no se sorprendió cuando se encontraron en aquella mansión y continuaron paseando cogidos del brazo como si nada hubiera ocurrido. En los jardines se encontraron con unas personas y se acercaron a ver qué ocurría. Lucrecia reconoció a Tulio, aunque era mucho más joven y estaba llorando. Delante de él una señora que parecía ser su madre le estaba riñendo.

―¡Pero qué te he dicho! ¡Así no se hace! ¡Si no aprendes a controlar tus poderes nunca podrás ser un magister como tu padre! ―le gritaba ella. A Lucrecia le extrañó que le hablara de ser magister a un niño que no parecía tener ni diez años― ¿Acaso quieres avergonzar a la familia? ¿Qué les dirás a tía Patti y tío Vernus cuando vengan a casa? ¿Qué no sabes hacer magia? ¡Yo a tu edad ya hacía figuras de hielo con el agua de las fuentes!

El niño respondió con un berreo más fuerte, lo que hizo que su madre se enfadara aún más.

―¡Levántate del suelo! ―gritó la mujer levantándolo de malas formas.

―Ya está bien ―intervino un hombre que estaba con ellos. Alzó una mano y le agarró del brazo a la madre, haciendo que soltara al niño. Luego se colocó delante de él para protegerlo―. Tulio es libre de hacer lo que quiera.

―¡Tulio es mi hijo y él…! ―no pudo acabar la frase porque el hombre hizo un gesto con la mano y la mujer se derrumbó de golpe.

El niño se sorbió los mocos, mirando a su madre en el suelo con los ojos abiertos, y el hombre se agachó a su lado.

―Tranquilo, ya no te molestará más ―le dijo él con voz tierna.

Lucrecia y Elran se acercaron entonces al círculo de personas y el hombre se giró hacia ellos. No parecía muy sorprendido de encontrarlos ahí. Se levantó y les hizo una señal a dos mujeres que parecían esclavas para que se fueran, las cuales hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon a paso rápido, dejando a su ama desfallecida en el suelo. Nada tenía sentido pero a Lucrecia no le extrañó.

―Bienvenidos ―les dijo él―. Soy Arpinus Falco, hermano de Lucius Falco y tío de Tulio ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

―Buenos días. Soy Lucrecia Galleban ―saludó Lucrecia, imitando el tono solemne del demonio―. Pues verá, estaba pensando en llevarme a su sobrino Tulio a dar una vueltecita.

―Me temo que eso no puede ser ―les contestó el falso Arpinus, como ya se esperaba ella―. Pero pueden quedarse a tomar a tomar algo si quieren. Mi cuñada hace unos pasteles deliciosos.

―Muchas gracias, pero por desgracia no tenemos tiempo para eso ―le dijo ella. Luego se dirigió hacia Tulio―: Tulio, cariño, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo un rato?

El niño la miró sin comprender nada, miró a su tío y luego volvió a mirarla a ella.

―Ya le he dicho que eso no puede ser ―intervino Arpinus, colocándose entre ellos dos.

―Insisto ―le contestó ella alzando una mano. Con un giro de muñeca apareció una esfera llameante que iluminó su semblante en un tono sombrío.

―Como quiera ―respondió él con una voz inhumana.

De repente, empezó a surgir una niebla oscura de su cuerpo y el hombre comenzó a levitar, retorciéndose de una manera muy macabra hasta que acabó transformándose en un ser baboso de color rojo que recordaba a la lava de un volcán.

El demonio emitió un grito y atacó lazándole de un zarpazo una bola de fuego que Lucrecia esquivó de milagro. La maga se protegió con un hechizo defensivo y se dio cuenta entonces de que tenía su báculo en la mano. No recordaba cómo había acabado ahí pero no lo desaprovechó. Corrió hacia un lado para esquivar otro proyectil y utilizó su arma para contraatacar con un torrente de aire helado.

El demonio lanzó un zarpazo con un larguísimo brazo que dañó gravemente la protección de Lucrecia. El impulso la tiró al suelo pero logró levantarse antes de que el monstruo volviera a atacar. La Somniari volvió a lanzarle un hechizo de hielo y logró paralizarlo unos segundos, lo suficiente como para poder alejarse de él. Sabía que volvería a lanzarle un proyectil así que levantó una barrera helada antes de que eso ocurriera.

Zarpazo, fuego, fuego, golpe en el suelo, zarpazo. No era muy difícil ver el patrón y Lucrecia se aprovechó de su poca imaginación para atacar cuando no trataba de desgarrarla y de protegerse cuando lanzaba proyectiles de fuego. Bailoteó a su alrededor lanzándole ataques de hielo mientras el demonio gritaba en agonía y se fue derritiendo hasta que no quedó nada de él.

Respirando entrecortadamente, Lucrecia miró a su alrededor en busca de Tulio pero no lo encontró. Estaba completamente sola, incluso su madre y Elran habían desparecido.

―¡Kaffas! ―maldijo en voz baja.

Se echó a correr por los jardines para ver si los encontraba pero no había ni rastro de ellos. Supuso que habrían entrado en la mansión y, aunque no le apetecía nada entrar a un lugar cerrado, no tuvo otra opción.

La mansión estaba exquisitamente decorada y en otras circunstancias se hubiera detenido a observar las increíbles estatuas y los cuadros que adornaban los pasillos. No había estado nunca en un lugar tan opulento y lleno de fortunas en su vida y se preguntó si la casa de Tulio sería realmente así. No tenía ni idea que sus padres poseyeran tanto dinero.

Subió unas enormes escaleras que daban a un pasillo que rodeaba todo el primer piso y se puso a abrir puertas al azar. No había nadie ni se escuchaba ningún ruido ¿Dónde podían estar? Si aquello estaba ocurriendo en la mente de Tulio, lo más lógico era que quisiera resguardarse en su propia habitación. Ahora solo faltaba encontrar su habitación.

En uno de los pasillos se encontró a alguien mirando por un ventanal. No era Tulio, sin embargo, sino el demonio del Deseo, Elran, que se giró hacia ella al verla llegar.

―Esto es magnífico ¿verdad? ―le dijo, alzando una ceja. Nunca podía acostumbrarse a que hablara con la voz y el cuerpo de Elran. Era tan perfecto…

―¿Has visto a Tulio? ―le preguntó ella sin muchas esperanzas, ignorando su pregunta.

El demonio negó con la cabeza y Lucrecia se propuso seguir con su camino. Elran, sin embargo, la agarró del brazo cuando pasó por su lado.

―¿Dónde vas? ―le susurró al oído seductoramente. Lucrecia notó como se le aceleraba el pulso pero trató de recordarse a sí misma que era un demonio del Deseo y que no debía caer en la tentación― ¿Por qué no nos quedamos aquí un poco más? He visto una enorme cama en el piso de arriba que parecía muy cómoda… ¿por qué no la probamos?

A pesar de que la propuesta era muy atractiva y podía notar que su cuerpo la demandaba efusivamente, se obligó a sí misma a apartarse de él. Ayudaba dejar de respirar por unos segundos para aclararse la mente. Le habían explicado en el Círculo que los demonios del Deseo utilizaban su perfume para confundir a los magos y había podido comprobar que era cierto.

―¿En el piso de arriba? Muchas gracias ―le contestó ella, fríamente, alejándose de él. Si ahí había una cama, el dormitorio de Tulio no podía estar muy lejos.

Se giró para volver a las escaleras y se puso a correr hacia ellas. Por suerte, el demonio no la siguió. O al menos eso creyó porque al llegar al final del pasillo, se giró hacia atrás para comprobarlo y Elran había desaparecido por completo.

Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, agarró el báculo con las dos manos y empezó a subir las escaleras poco a poco. Arriba parecía estar igual de vacío… hasta que un demonio menor apareció de la nada y la tiró al suelo. Lucrecia lanzó un grito y se deshizo de él con un torrente de energía que lo lanzó hacia atrás.

No le costó mucho deshacerse de él pero se encontró con unos cuantos más de camino a la habitación. Lucrecia supuso que debía de estar cerca. No eran enemigos poderosos pero tuvo que utilizar mucho maná y cuando acabó con todos estaba agotada. Le dolía el costado donde le había atacado uno de ellos y respiraba con dificultad pero continuó con su camino hasta llegar a su destino.

Abrió una doble puerta y allí se encontró a Tulio, sentado sobre una cama. Ya no era un niño de diez años sino el joven mago que ella conocía, el cual se giró hacia ella al verla entrar. Delante de él había un mago vestido de negro. Era realmente intimidante y Lucrecia sospechaba que su padre real debía de ser igual.

―Lucrecia ―lo saludó Tulio con sorpresa― ¿Qué haces aquí?

―He venido a salvarte de él ―le contestó ella, señalando al hombre de negro.

El hombre se rio con sarcasmo.

―¿De mí? Niña, yo soy su padre. Y mi hijo por fin se ha convertido en mago, así que ya es hora que adquiera mi asiento en el Magisterium.

―Tulio, este no es tu padre, es un demonio que se está haciendo pasar por él ¡Estamos en el Velo! ―continuó diciéndole a su amigo, ignorando al demonio. Él la miró con el gesto torcido, claramente sin creerla.

―¡Ya basta! ¡Cómo osas hablarme así en mi propia casa! ―exclamó el demonio, interponiéndose entre Lucrecia y Tulio― ¡Guardias!

Lucrecia alzó el báculo, alerta, y a su alrededor surgieron varios demonios menores como impulsados por un muelle que chillaron y se lanzaron hacia la joven. La aprendiza no pudo con todos a la vez y la derribaron al suelo. Los demonios destruyeron sus protecciones de un zarpazo, desgarrándola y arañando su cuerpo. Lucrecia gritó de dolor y el propio Velo acudió a su ayuda.

El Velo era su reino. Así que éste respondió a sus deseos. De pronto, el aire mismo se retorció, creando un remolino verdoso en medio de la nada que atrajo a los demonios que había invocado el falso padre de Tulio. Éstos fueron arrastrados por la corriente hasta el centro del torbellino, que fue engulléndolos uno a uno. Solo los más fuertes lograron resistir más tiempo, clavando sus garras en el suelo de madera o agarrándose a cualquier cosa que se encontraran. Aun así, al final incluso ellos fueron devorados.

―¡No! ―vociferó el padre de Tulio.

Lucrecia se arrastró por el suelo, sangrando, para alejarse lo más posible de él. El magister comenzó a caminar hacia ella alzando las manos y cada paso que daba su figura iba creciendo y creciendo, transformándose gradualmente en un monstruo grotesco. Sus brazos multiplicaron de tamaño y se endurecieron como la piedra, sus hombros se afilaron formando púas rocosas y su cabeza se deformó hasta dibujar el horrible rostro de ogro de siete ojos, con cuatro retorcidos cuernos que surgían de la parte de atrás.

El demonio del orgullo rugió provocando un gran estruendo y Lucrecia tembló de pavor, consciente de que aquel era su fin. Al final tenían razón sus amigos, no debía de haber realizado el ritual ella sola. Pero ella, en su infinita vanidad, había creído que podría hacerlo, porque ella era diferente ¡Ah! Una laetan, una maga nacida de una familia de soporatis, que además resultaba ser una somniari ¡la pesadilla de los altus, quienes aseguraban descender de los primeros soñadores! Ella era diferente, se lo había oído escuchar a sus padres, se lo había oído escuchar a magister Lavinia y a todos los que sabían de su naturaleza. Ella era invencible. Solo que no lo era.

Y ahora, pensó, iba a ser derrotada por un demonio del orgullo ¡qué ironía! El destino tenía una curiosa forma de devolverle los golpes. Acción, reacción, al final todo se basaba en eso. Aquel, sin embargo, no era el día en el que iba a morir.

Cuando el demonio ya estaba prácticamente encima de ella, se detuvo de golpe y observó algo que estaba detrás de Lucrecia. La joven tenía demasiado miedo como para girarse pero enseguida supo de qué se trataba.

―Ella es mía ―dijo una voz seseante a sus espaldas. Ya no sonaba como Elran pero no le cabía duda que se trataba del demonio del deseo.

«Dos demonios peleándose por mí», pensó con amargura, «¡qué romántico!»

Orgullo le respondió con un gruñido y Lucrecia aprovechó que estaba entretenido para rodar hacia un lado y alejarse de él. Aquello llamó su atención y volvió a girarse hacia ella alzando un puño, pero entonces una oleada de rayos de Deseo lo hizo desestabilizarse. El demonio del orgullo y del deseo se enzarzaron en una apasionada batalla y Lucrecia se apartó de ellos dando un rodeo. Deseo había adoptado su verdadera forma, con su sinuoso torso femenino y sus pies de ave, y atacaba a Orgullo sin darle tregua.

Lucrecia se levantó a duras penas y alcanzó a Tulio, que estaba acurrucado en el rincón opuesto de la habitación mirando la escena con horror. Ni siquiera miró a su amiga cuando ésta se acercó a él, parecía como ido.

―¡Tulio! ¡Tulio! ―exclamó ella mientras le zarandeaba de los hombros― ¡Responde, Tulio! ¡Tienes que despertar!

―¿Qué… está pasando?—musitó él sin casi mover la boca.

―Estamos en el Velo, Tulio. Todo esto está pasando en tu cabeza. Esto no es tu casa, solo imaginas que lo es. Tienes que despertar, tienes que llevarnos de vuelta a la realidad ―le dijo ella con rapidez. Era mucho más complejo que eso, por supuesto, pero no tenía tiempo de explicárselo. Si morían en el Velo… Lucrecia no quería ni pensar en lo que pasaría.

―¿Cómo? ―le preguntó, mirándola por primera vez.

―Deséalo.

En ese mismo instante, el demonio del deseo voló por la habitación y acabó chocándose con un tocador, muy cerca de donde ellos se encontraban. Ambos soltaron un grito de alarma y se pegaron aún más a la pared. El demonio del orgullo se giró hacia ellos con un rugido y empezó a caminar en su dirección.

―¡Rápido, Tulio! ¡Despierta! ¡Solo has de desearlo! ¡Cierra los ojos y piensa en despertar! ―le gritó a la desesperada a su amigo, aferrándose a él. Ella podía hacerlo también sin su ayuda, pero eso supondría tener que abandonarlo y no podía hacerlo. Aunque si Tulio no reaccionaba a tiempo… no iba a tener otra opción. No podía morir en el Velo.

―Por favor, Tulio…

Por suerte, Tulio le hizo caso y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Pum. Pum. Pum. El suelo temblaba a cada paso del gigantesco demonio. Orgullo ya estaba acercándose mucho. Pum. Pum. Pum. Lo tenían prácticamente encima. Lucrecia tragó saliva, concentrándose en despertar. No podía morir en el Velo. No podía, no podía. Orgullo alzó su enorme brazo para golpearles. Y entonces Tulio despareció. Y Lucrecia lo siguió. Justo a tiempo.

*   *   *

En la alcoba de la torre este del Círculo de Minrathous, los dos magos abrieron los ojos con un brusco jadeo, como si acabaran de despertar de una pesadilla. Lo que no dejaba de ser cierto. Lucrecia notó todo su cuerpo agarrotado, sintiendo de golpe todo el dolor que había recibido en el Velo, y le vinieron unas fuertes arcadas. Se inclinó hacia delante pero no llegó a devolver.

―¡Tulio! ―dijo alguien y se escucharon unos pasos rápidos. No sabía muy bien lo que ocurría a su alrededor, estaba demasiado oscuro y se sentía demasiado mal.

―¡Lucrecia! ―exclamó otra persona en un tono más femenino. Conocía esa voz. Notó que alguien se agachaba a su lado y le rodeaba los hombros con los brazos en un gesto maternal.

Lucrecia luchó por enfocar la vista y alzó la cabeza para mirarla. Por algún motivo no le sorprendió ver a la magister Lavinia. Y por algún motivo, verla ahí la tranquilizó.

En ese momento se desvaneció y no vio nada más.  


	6. Revelación

Cuando volvió a despertarse se encontraba en algún lugar mucho más cómodo y caliente. Y olía a incienso. Abrió los ojos pesadamente y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su propia habitación. A su lado, en la mesilla de noche, había un pequeño soporte para sujetar el incienso que se iba deshaciendo poco a poco. Reconocía ese olor, era laurel del profeta, una planta que se utilizaba, entre otras cosas, para evitar adentrarse en el Velo. Quien lo hubiera puesto ahí había tenido muy buena idea.

Trató de recordar lo que había pasado cuando había regresado del Velo pero no consiguió acordarse ¿Había visto a Lavinia a su lado o se lo había imaginado? Si lo había hecho, eso solo podía significar una cosa… estaba acabada. Ya le había hecho un _ultimátum_ hacía poco, no le iba a dar otro. Después de aquello ni siquiera la magister podría inventarse una excusa para no echarla.

Alguien tenía que haberla puesto ahí porque ella no recordaba haber regresado a su habitación por su propio pie. Y con el ruido que habían montado seguro que al menos los templarios se habían enterado de lo que había ocurrido. Lo que significaba que ella también lo sabía. O quizás alguien había ido a buscarla a pesar de todo. No podía culparlos, sin embargo, entendía que eso era lo que tendrían que haber hecho desde un primer momento.

Qué idiota había sido… Pensar que podía arreglar aquello sin que nadie se enterase. Ni siquiera sabía si Tulio se había salvado o no. Suponía que sí porque había desaparecido antes que ella pero no recordaba haberlo visto al despertar. Al menos había servido para algo su locura.

Después de dejar pasar varias horas sumida en sus pensamientos, Lucrecia se levantó por fin de la cama. Se vistió, se arregló un poco y se fue hacia la puerta. Pero ésta no se abrió.

―¿Qué? ―exclamó en voz baja, forzando el pomo. No tuvo éxito, la puerta no se abría por mucha fuerza que hiciera. La habían encerrado con llave.

Lucrecia maldijo en varios idiomas y golpeó el pestillo con rabia. Obviamente, lo único que consiguió fue hacerse daño y las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos. Aquello era peor que si la hubieran encerrado en el calabozo porque significaba que era el final. Ya no iba a volver a su celda nunca más. La iban a expulsar.

La joven ya no pudo aguantarse más y se deslizó por la pared hasta acabar sentada en el suelo, llorando desconsoladamente. Nadie acudió en su ayuda. No se escuchaba ni un alma al otro lado de la puerta.  

Las horas pasaron y ella se fue calmando gradualmente, aunque no se movió del sitio. Las lágrimas le habían relajado un poco pero seguía sintiéndose como si alguien le estuviera retorciendo las entrañas.

De pronto, alguien picó a la puerta. Lucrecia no respondió y se escuchó el sonido de unas llaves. Al poco se abrió la puerta y magister Lavinia se asomó por ella, buscando a Lucrecia con la mirada. Pareció asustarse un momento, cuando no la vio en la cama, hasta que giró la cabeza y se la encontró a su lado, sentada en el suelo. Lucrecia la observaba con odio, con los ojos todavía rojos de llorar, lo que pareció conmover a la magister.

―Lucrecia ¿qué haces ahí? ―dijo ella en un tono extraño. Casi parecía preocupada. Entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de sí―. Anda, levántate.

Lucrecia no se movió ni le respondió. Seguía mirándola con la misma cara. La magister respiró hondo y se sentó en la cama frente a ella. No dijeron nada durante unos segundos, evaluándose mutuamente. Lucrecia no tenía ningunas ganas de hablar y Lavinia no parecía saber qué decir.

―Qué voy a hacer contigo ―suspiró ella, bajando la mirada. Lucrecia nunca la había visto así y de no estar tan enfadada con ella hasta podría haber sentido lástima, parecía derrotada.  

―Lo que has hecho es una estupidez ¡Cómo se te ocurre entrar al Velo tu sola! ¿Es que querías matarte? O peor ¿querías quedarte…? ―empezó a decir, mirándola a los ojos, pero no acabó la frase. No era necesario, Lucrecia sabía lo que quería decir. Lavinia sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado respirando sonoramente―. Si no me llegan a avisar a tiempo ¡a saber lo que hubiera pasado!

«Así que alguien se chivó. Genial», pensó Lucrecia. Pero no se movió de su sitio ni dijo nada.

―No eres inmortal ¿sabes? Que puedas entrar al Velo cuando quieras no significa que seas inmune a sus efectos ―continuó diciéndole, enfadándose gradualmente― ¡Maldita sea, Lucrecia! Ya sabes que eres como un imán para los demonios ¿en qué estabas pensando? ¿por qué dejaste que hicieran ese estúpido ritual?

Lucrecia seguía sin responder.

―No vuelvas a hacer eso jamás ¿me oyes? Jamás ―acabó diciéndole, alzando un dedo amenazador.

―Solo te importo porque soy una somniari ―le soltó Lucrecia, sin poder aguantarse más.

―¿Eso crees?

―Lo sé.

―No sabes nada, Lucrecia ―le contestó ella con rabia contenida.

Lucrecia no contestó y las dos mujeres se quedaron en silencio sin desviar la mirada la una de la otra. La joven notaba cómo las lágrimas amenazaban por salir de nuevo pero se esforzó en retenerlas. No quería mostrarse débil ahora. Al final fue la magister la que apartó la mirada primero.

―¿Sabes? Hace mucho tiempo estuve casada ―empezó a decirle. Lucrecia conocía la historia, se decía que su marido había sido hallado muerto… en circunstancias sospechosas. Nadie encontró pruebas para inculpar a Lavinia pero todos sospechaban de ella. Otra de las muchas razones por las que Lucrecia la odiaba.

―Lo sé, lo mataste ―se soltó con desprecio, sin pensar en lo que decía.

Se esperaba que la magister la abofeteara pero, sorprendentemente, Lavinia solo la miró con infinita pena.

―Sí ―confirmó ella. Lucrecia notó como se ponía pálida de golpe, atónita, y se quedó con la boca abierta, sin saber qué contestar. Lavinia continuó hablando sin levantar la vista del suelo―. Era un monstruo. Su ambición era más fuerte que él, hacía todo lo posible por conseguir lo que quería y jugaba con cosas que no entendía. Era un ignorante y un engreído. Y yo lo amaba.

»―Una noche estaba paseando por los pasillos de mi casa cuando escuché unos ruidos en el despacho de mi marido. Fui a mirar y qué sorpresa cuando abrí la puerta y me encontré a mi querido marido _follando_ encima de su escritorio con una de nuestras esclavas ―dijo la palabra “follando” con una rabia que Lucrecia se estremeció―. Una puta elfa. Yo me volví loca, claro, y él va y me dice que lo hacía para que le diera lo que _yo_ no podía darle. El muy hijoputa… Pero yo estaba loca por él ¿sabes? ¿Y te lo puedes creer? El muy cabrón me convenció. Era la única manera de que tuviéramos hijos y accedí ¡Accedí que se follara a esa estúpida elfa!

Lavinia hizo una pausa para recobrar el aliento y Lucrecia no la interrumpió. No entendía por qué le estaba contando todo eso pero lo cierto es que estaba muy interesada en la historia. Era algo muy personal y no parecía fácil de contar.

―La elfa se quedó embarazada. Yo sabía que ella no significaba nada para él pero no podía ni mirarla a la cara de la rabia que me daba ¡Había conseguido lo que yo deseaba desde hacía tanto tiempo! ¡Le tenía envidia…! Pero callé, me tragué mi orgullo y me callé, observando como día tras día, mes tras mes, su barriga iba aumentando de tamaño ―continuó diciendo a media voz. A Lucrecia le dio mucha pena, aquella Lavinia que estaba describiendo no se parecía en nada a la magister que estaba sentada delante de ella―. Yo la traté muy mal, lo reconozco. Le amenazaba cuando la veía, le obligaba a realizar las tareas más pesadas y le recordaba constantemente que el niño que crecía en su interior iba a ser mío.

Volvió a hacer una pausa para reordenar sus pensamientos.

―Mi marido, mientras tanto, se volvió cada vez más huraño. Apenas lo veía durante el día y cuando lo hacía no me contaba prácticamente nada. Yo tampoco a él, para ser sincera, siempre he sido muy mía con mis asuntos y yo le daba a él la misma libertad ―le explicó ella. Eso ya le sonaba más a la Lavinia que conocía―. Me enfoqué en mi trabajo, me gané al Magisterium y me ascendieron a Encantadora. Supongo que estaba demasiado entretenida con eso como para darme cuenta de lo que pasaba. O quizás no quise verlo. El hecho es que mi marido se estaba metiendo demasiado en sus… experimentos. Empezaron a desaparecer esclavos. Yo me preocupé, pero quise hacer oídos sordos, esperando que se arreglara solo. No lo hizo. Los problemas, por desgracia, no suelen desaparecer por sí solos.

»―Un día, la elfa embarazada también desapareció. Los esclavos estaban muy asustados y me rogaron que hiciera algo, que parara esa locura, que detuviera a mi marido. Yo les mandé callar, llamándoles embusteros, pero en el fondo sabía que tenían razón. Ya no podía seguir ignorando aquello. Me fui corriendo al laboratorio secreto de mi marido y allí los encontré. A todos. Nunca he visto nada más horrible, los esclavos… estaban… ―no pudo acabar pero Lucrecia podía hacerse una idea. Lavinia respiró hondo―. La embarazada estaba tumbada en una mesa, atada de manos y pies, desnuda, con la enorme barriga hacia arriba. Mi marido estaba delante de ella con unos instrumentos rarísimos. Lo detuve a tiempo. Peleamos. Y lo maté.

Lavinia jadeó, temblando leventemente, y Lucrecia, todavía encogida en el suelo, hizo un ademán de acercarse a ella. Le daba muchísima lástima, a pesar de todo.

―¿Qué pasó luego? ―le preguntó Lucrecia con la voz rota. Lavinia alzó los ojos para mirarla y a Lucrecia se le partió el corazón ver tanta tristeza en ellos. A pesar de todo.

―Nada. Tenía suficientes contactos como para que aquello no saliera a la luz. Si sospecharon de lo que había ocurrido nadie dijo nada. Supongo que me tenían demasiado miedo ―confesó ella llanamente―. La elfa dio a luz una niña y yo… le dije que no quería saber nada de ella ¿Qué podía hacer? Acababa de matar a mi propio marido, ¿cómo iba a criar a su hija? Ella no podía hacerse cargo, así que se la dio a una familia necesitada. Nunca supe nada de ella… hasta al cabo de varios años. Ya pensaba que nunca más oiría de ella cuando mi esclava me vino un día preocupada a decirme que su hija tenía poderes mágicos. Me pidió que la aceptara en el Círculo. Y yo, claro, acepté ¿qué podía hacer? No podía negárselo después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar.

A Lucrecia le sudaban las manos, el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, y el nudo de su estómago se estremeció. Empezaba a ver el final de aquella historia y no le gustaba nada.

―¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto…? ―mustió con voz temblorosa. No quería escuchar la respuesta.

―Porque tu madre es como yo ―le dijo mirándola con lágrimas en los ojos―. Ella tampoco puede tener hijos.

―No… ―empezó a sollozar Lucrecia. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas sin poder detenerlas. No podía ser cierto―. Mientes, mientes, mientes…

Y, sin embargo, en el fondo la creía. No tenía sentido que la magister se inventara tal historia, siendo que ella quedaba en una posición tan desfavorecedora. En su cabeza, todo empezaba a encajar: su innata habilidad con la magia, su poco parecido con sus padres, el odio irracional de su madre hacia Lavinia y su insistencia en que se mantuviera alejada de ella, la preocupación de su padre por su amistad con algunos elfos… Recuerdos aislados le vinieron de pronto a su memoria, situaciones que en aquel momento no comprendió pero que, tras escuchar la verdad, tenían una explicación detrás. Todos los sentimientos le abrumaron de golpe: odio, culpa, pesar, horror, rencor, amor… y no lo pudo aguantar.

Desolada, Lucrecia hundió el rostro en sus rodillas rodeándose las piernas con las manos y lloró desesperadamente. Escuchó como Lavinia se levantaba de la cama y se agachaba a su lado para apoyar una mano sobre su hombro. En otras circunstancias le habría apartado de un manotazo pero se encontraba tan hundida que dejó que la consolara. Ella se sentó a su lado en el suelo y la abrazó.

Se quedaron así durante un largo rato, en silencio. No sabía cómo sentirse, tal era su confusión que ya no estaba segura de a quién quería y a quién odiaba ¿A quién culpar? ¿A sus padres? ¿A Lavinia? ¿A la madre biológica que ni siquiera conocía? ¿A nadie? ¿debía resignarse y aceptar que así era la vida? ¿debía salir en busca de venganza o fingir que aquello nunca había sucedido?    

Lucrecia levantó la cabeza para secarse las lágrimas de los ojos y miró a la magister, que aún estaba sentada a su lado en el suelo. En aquel momento ya no parecía tan despiadada e intimidante y quizás por primera vez en su vida la vio como una mujer normal y corriente. Quería odiarla pero no podía, parecía como si sus emociones estuvieran totalmente bloqueadas. Se preguntó si alguna vez volvería a sentir algo.

Lavinia la observó a su vez y le acarició la espalda con dulzura. Luego se levantó para irse, prometiéndole que volvería pronto y recomendándole que descansara. Lucrecia se limitó a asentir, estaba demasiado cansada como para enfrentarse a ella.


	7. La fuga

Era ya muy de noche cuando escuchó ruidos en la puerta. Lucrecia seguía despierta, si bien había conseguido levantarse del suelo para ir a sentarse a la cama, algo que le había costado mucho esfuerzo. No es que eso hubiera mejorado nada, el dolor no había disminuido, pero al menos estaba más cómoda. Se sentía como un ser inanimado, incapaz de sentir o de moverse. Lo único que podía hacer era pensar y no había parado de hacerlo desde que Lavinia había abandonado su habitación. Ahora le dolía la cabeza.

A pesar de todo, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse ante el sonido de las llaves. Era demasiado tarde como para que fueran a hacerle una visita. Sus músculos se tensaron automáticamente y se incorporó como un muelle, alerta.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y apareció por el umbral un rostro conocido, aunque inesperado.

―¿Lucrecia? ―susurró Crassius Servis sin atreverse a entrar.

―Estoy aquí ―le respondió ella en el mismo tono. Sus ojos ya se habían adaptado a la oscuridad pero él no debía de ver nada.

Servis entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás de él.

―Perdona que venga tan tarde, era imposible evitar a Lavinia ―empezó diciendo. Agitó la mano y apareció una pequeña esfera de luz que iluminó levemente la estancia. Servis por fin pudo tener contacto visual con Lucrecia y se acercó a ella.

―No pasa nada ―contestó ella con la voz ronca. Carraspeó para aclarársela, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin hablar― ¿Cómo has conseguido las llaves?

―Mmm ―musitó él. Parecía muy nervioso―. Tengo mis contactos.

Ahí estaba pasando algo raro.

―¿Para qué has venido? ¿qué está pasando?

―Nada, nada… nada serio al menos. Lavinia está haciendo una gran labor mantenido a todos tus amigos en silencio ―le dijo él, sentándose en el borde la cama―, pero no ha conseguido evitar que se propaguen los rumores. Tendrías que escuchar las historias que se cuentan, a cada cual más surrealista. No tengo ni idea de cómo se ha enterado la gente.

―¿Cómo te has enterado tú?

―Supongo que no te acuerdas. Yo estaba con la magister Lavinia cuando vinieron a buscarla, así que la acompañé a la torre. Nunca la había visto tan asustada, no paraba de moverse y de dar órdenes. Empezó a decir que no te tocáramos, que debíamos esperar, que sino perderíamos a Tulio… pero tú no te despertabas y nosotros estábamos cada vez más nerviosos. Un poco más y no sé qué hubiera pasado ―hizo una pausa―. Menos mal que te despertarse y salvaste a Tulio, los Falco nos habrían matado.

―Estuve en su mansión ―recordó Lucrecia―. No sabía que tuvieran tanto dinero.

―Los Falco son una de las familias más poderosas de Minrathous. No tienes ni idea de la que nos hemos librado gracias a ti.

―Tulio es mi amigo.

―Lo sé, y él te estará eternamente agradecido.

―¿Lo has visto? ¿Cómo está?

―Bien. Asustado pero bien. Al menos ha aprendido la lección, no creo que vuelva a utilizar magia de sangre en una buena temporada.

―La magia de sangre nunca sale a cuenta.

―Mmm ―murmuró él torciendo el gesto, pero no dijo nada.

―Crassius, ¿qué pasa? ―le preguntó ella, sospechando que había algo más detrás de todo eso.

El mago suspiró profundamente.

―Lucrecia, demasiada gente se ha enterado de lo que pasó, incluso aunque ella haya tratado de ocultarlo ―le dijo, muy seriamente―. Todos tus amigos, los templarios que hacían guardia, yo mismo… El Primer Encantador ya debe saberlo.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Quiero decir que hace unos días estabas en el calabozo por otra falta grave y ya era la tercera. Lavinia no va a poder salvarte esta vez.

―Me va a expulsar ―comprendió Lucrecia.

Crassius no respondió pero la miró frunciendo los labios. El gesto fue suficientemente esclarecedor.

Curiosamente, Lucrecia no se extrañó. Quizás era por encontrarse en aquel estado de insensibilidad que su propia mente había creado para protegerse o quizás era porque todavía no había asimilado sus palabras, pero el hecho es que no le afectó.

―Entiendo.

Si a Crassius le sorprendió su inmutabilidad no lo expresó.

―Lucrecia… ―murmuró, con un gesto preocupado―. Tengo algo que proponerte.

Ella alzó la vista para mirarle y esperó que siguiera hablando.

―Tus habilidades no se encuentran todos los días y estoy seguro de que allá donde vayas querrán aprovecharse de ti. Aquí Lavinia tiene al Primer Encantador controlado pero en otros Círculos no es así. Puede que la odies pero ella te ha mantenido en secreto durante todo este tiempo y tú te has formado como lo haría cualquier otro aprendiz. Estoy seguro que hasta te ayudó a controlar tus poderes.

―Sí… ―admitió ella, un poco a regañadientes―. Me dio clases particulares cuando era más pequeña. Las odiaba, me obligaba a aprenderme el nombre de un montón de plantas y hacer potingues asquerosos. Me reñía cuando no lograba controlarme y me castigaba dándome una bebida para que no pudiera entrar al Velo.

―Pero te enseñó a controlarte.

―Sí.

―¿Y alguna vez te pidió algo? ¿alguna vez te dio la sensación de que te estaba utilizando?

―No, la verdad es que no… ―dijo ella, bajando la cabeza— ¿Y qué?

—Pues que eso no es lo habitual en los magisters —se colocó mejor en la cama para girarse hacia ella con determinación—. Mira, si vas a otro Círculo las cosas te van a ir mucho peor.

—Ya, muy bien, gracias por los ánimos ―comentó ella con sarcasmo.

―No lo digo para desanimarte. Quiero ofrecerte una alternativa ―se detuvo unos segundos, dubitativo― ¿Has oído hablar de los Venatori?

Lucrecia tragó saliva. Con todo lo que había ocurrido se había olvidado completamente de la escena que había visto apenas hacía una semana en el despacho de Lavinia.

La joven asintió con la cabeza.

—Hace poco me contrataron como espeleólogo para ir a investigar unas ruinas en el Acceso Occidental y partiré hacia allí mañana por la mañana. Si te soy sincero, nunca he estado muy interesado en los Venatori pero no parece que tengan un mal plan. He oído hablar mucho del Antiguo y de sus planes y es… bueno, es impresionante.

—Sí que lo es —admitió Lucrecia, emocionándose—. Quieren reclamar lo que es nuestro y reconstruir el imperio desde cero. Dicen que el Antiguo es uno de los antiguos magisters que entraron en la Ciudad Dorada ¡en el Velo! ¡físicamente! ¿te imaginas?

—Si eso es cierto no les salió muy bien la jugada —señaló él.

—No… la verdad es que no —añadió Lucrecia, frunciendo el ceño—, pero no deja de ser increíble. Alguien con un poder así… Uff… Además, la líder de los Venatori era una esclava.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, Calpernia se llama. Mi… un amigo mío la conoce —se corrigió a tiempo. Él no pareció inmutarse—. Así que estoy segura que no está a favor de la esclavitud ¡Por fin alguien que puede alzarse en contra!

—Veo que te gustan bastante —comentó él.

Lucrecia se sonrojó. Quizás se había emocionado demasiado.

—Sí, me gustan.

—Bien porque… quería decirte... ¿Te interesaría venir conmigo? —le preguntó Servis.

Lucrecia pareció quedarse sin aire unos segundos ¿Partir a Orlais? ¿Con Servis? ¿Con los Venatori? Era una locura pero tampoco podía rechazarlo llanamente. Servis tenía razón cuando decía que la iban a expulsar y si era cierto que en otros Círculos iban a tratarla peor…

—Pe-pero… si no siquiera soy maga —balbuceó ella, incrédula.

—¡Bah! Para ti la Angustia sería solo un formalismo, tú ya eres una maga desde hace tiempo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Da igual. El hecho es que eres una Somniari, Lucrecia, y con eso basta. Te aseguro que si vienes conmigo no dejaré que te pase nada malo y por lo que me han contado los Venatori están muy bien tratados.

—¿Pero qué puedo ofrecerles yo a los Venatori?

—¿Que qué puedes ofrecerles? ¡Muchas cosas, Lucrecia! Vamos a investigar ruinas y a buscar artefactos antiguos. Si vinieras con nosotros podrías entrar en el Velo en esos sitios e investigar su pasado. Esos lugares han visto centenares de batallas, saqueos y escenas históricas ¿No estás cansada de soñar siempre lo mismo? ¿No te gustaría formar parte de nuestro futuro?

Aquello sonaba fascinante ¿Investigar el pasado en terrenos que habían visto pasar el tiempo? ¿Poder estar en contacto directo con la organización que tanto admiraba? Era como un sueño hecho realidad. Su nombre podría aparecer en los libros de historia, la gente la recordaría para la posteridad.

―Suena muy bien pero no estoy segura… ¿Y mis padres? No puedo irme sin más. Aunque… ―se detuvo a pensar. Al fin y al cabo los que creía que eran sus padres habían resultado ser unos impostores ¿Qué les debía? Le habían mentido toda su vida ¿Por qué iba a dejar escapar su sueño por ellos?―. Tengo que pensármelo.

―Por supuesto. Pero no queda mucho tiempo, mañana mismo me vienen a buscar. Tienes esta noche para pensártelo. Mañana por la mañana me pasaré por aquí, si te quieres venir estate preparada ¿vale?

Lucrecia asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente.

―Piénsatelo bien, una oportunidad como esta no aparece todos los días, sobre todo para la gente como nosotros. Créeme, lo digo por experiencia.

Lucrecia lo entendió. Crassius, como ella hasta ahora, era un laetan, un mago nacido de una familia de no-magos, también llamados soporatis. Esto significaba que estaba por debajo de cualquier otro mago de familia noble y, por lo tanto, tenían más dificultades de encontrar trabajo o entrar en el Senado.

Crassius se despidió de ella y se fue de la habitación tan sigilosamente como había entrado.

Irse a Orlais, unirse a los Venatori… Sonaba todo tan idílico, tan imposible… Y sin embargo, era tan fácil como coger su equipaje y marcharse con Crassius a la mañana siguiente. Por fin perdería de vista a Lavinia, por fin podría vivir su vida, lejos de las mentiras de su familia, lejos de todo. Y no iría a perder el tiempo, no, lucharía por su país, por hacer un mundo mejor y más justo. Volvería a casa como un héroe de guerra.

Se tumbó en la cama y se imaginó cómo sería aquel viaje al sur. Tendrían que cruzar todo el imperio de Tevinter y el reino de Nevarra para llegar a Orlais. Cruzaría las Llanuras Silenciosas, pasaría por Cumberland y llegaría hasta el Mar del Despertar. Viajaría a Val Royeux, a la ciudad dorada, vería el Palacio Imperial, la Universidad… y por fin llegarían al Acceso.

La joven se incorporó en la cama y observó la luna a través de la ventana. Las imágenes de lo que podría ser si aceptara la proposición de Crassius inundaban su imaginación. Al poco rato se olvidó de Lavinia, se olvidó de sus padres y se olvidó de todos sus problemas. La solución estaba delante de sus narices y no pensaba desaprovecharla. Del único del que se acordó antes de levantarse de la cama fue de Elran. Tendría que pedirle a Crassius hacer una parada antes de marcharse.

*   *   *

Lavinia estaba desesperada. Se había pasado todo el día anterior redactando cartas, hablando con los aprendices y los templarios, arreglando el desastre que aquellos descerebrados habían originado. Si se enteraba el Primer Encantador que Lucrecia era una Somniari estaba acabada. No había nada que pudiera decirle que justificara habérselo ocultado tanto tiempo, ni siquiera la verdad, que era casi tan disparatada como cualquier mentira que pudiera inventarse. La delegaría de su cargo y a saber qué haría con Lucrecia. No es que eso le preocupara, desde luego, ella se lo había buscado, pero Lavinia no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a su puesto por aquella chiquilla. Suficiente había hecho ya por ella.

Así pues, había tenido que obligar a todos los templarios y los jóvenes que habían sido testigos de la posesión a mantenerse en silencio. Los jóvenes no le preocupaban, aunque esparcieran rumores entre los aprendices el Primer Encantador nunca escucharía tales patrañas. Los dos templarios, en cambio, le preocupaban más. Ellos eran leales al Primer Encantador, no a ella, así que tuvo que utilizar otros métodos de disuasión más… contundentes.

No le gustaba utilizar el miedo para mantener a raya a los templarios, era mucho más débil que la lealtad jurada y el código de honor por el que se regían, pero a veces no le quedaba más remedio. Solo esperaba que en esta ocasión la amenaza durara lo suficiente.

El siguiente problema al que tenía que enfrentarse era la propia Lucrecia. Después de la conversación del día anterior, y tras haber tenido toda una noche para reflexionar, no dudaba que la joven tuviera muchas preguntas. Su pasado no era el tema de conversación que más le agradara pero no le quedaba más remedio que responder a sus dudas.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde su nacimiento pero seguía sintiéndose en deuda con ella. Nada de lo que hiciera por ella parecía calmar ese sentimiento y lo odiaba. La odiaba a ella, odiaba a su madre elfa, odiaba a su difunto marido y se odiaba a ella misma. Estaba claro que aquella chiquilla era su penitencia y solo ayudándola podía expiar su culpa.

Ningún magister llegaba a su puesto por el camino recto y ella no era la excepción. Había cometido muchos actos despreciables a lo largo de su vida, había contratado asesinos y ladrones para eliminar a sus enemigos, interceptado espías y practicado magia de sangre pero nada de eso se podía comparar con el remordimiento que sentía por no haber detenido a su marido a tiempo. El mayor error de su vida y lo había cometido por amor ¡Qué ingenuidad!

Lavinia se adentró en el pasillo de los aprendices y sacó las llaves de la habitación de Lucrecia. A esas horas los aprendices estaban ya en sus respectivas clases así que no se encontró a nadie por el pasillo. Llegó a la puerta de la habitación, metió la llave por la cerradura y la abrió.

Al entrar, abrió los ojos con horror, su corazón se detuvo en seco un instante y luego se puso a latir estrepitosamente. Las manos le empezaron a sudar y le entraron ganas de ponerse a chillar, notando como la furia amenazaba con hacerse el control.La habitación estaba vacía. Los armarios habían sido volcados y la mayoría de pertenencias de Lucrecia habían desaparecido.

Colérica, salió del cuarto corriendo y bajó todas las escaleras hasta la planta baja en tiempo récord. Los templarios se giraron con sorpresa para mirarla pero ella no detuvo el ritmo, olvidándose de las apariencias por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Estaba cansada de parecer siempre decidida, de su imagen serena y firme, de esa máscara de falsa seguridad que siempre llevaba. Estaba aterrada, realmente aterrada. Si Lucrecia había logrado huir… No quería ni imaginarse lo que podía pasar.

―¡Fergus! ―exclamó al llegar al portón de la entrada. El templario que hacía guardia dio un respingo al verla.

―Sí, señora ―contestó él en tono militar.

―¿Quién ha salido esta mañana?    

El templario cogió una lista y carraspeó.

―Desde que se han abiertos las puertas han salido: Sisenna Tellia, Crassius Servis, Valeria Nerva y Gallio Prisca.

―Espera, ¿cómo has dicho? ¿Valeria Nerva?

―Así es, señora. Iba con el señor Servis.

Lavinia frunció el ceño ¿Por qué iba a salir Valeria tan temprano? ¿y con Servis? Que ella supiera ni siquiera se conocían.

De repente se acordó del viaje que iba a hacer Servis al Acceso Occidental ¿Cuándo dijo que se iba a ir? ¿No era ese mismo día? ¿Pero por qué se iba Valeria con él? A no ser…

Tenía que asegurarse, así que se dio la vuelta bruscamente y volvió a subir las escaleras al trote. El pulso le latía con fuerza y casi podía escuchar sus propios pensamientos de la velocidad a la que cavilaba. Todo empezaba a tener sentido y no le gustaba nada el tono que estaba adoptando.

Entró en el aula abriendo la puerta de un golpe e interrumpió la clase del Encantador Vysiel, quien se encontraba en medio de una explicación. Todos se giraron hacia ella con la sorpresa dibujada en sus rostros.

―Magister Lavinia ―la saludó el mago un poco nervioso.

Lavinia escrutó las caras de los aprendices y se quedó helada cuando vio a Valeria sentada entre ellos.

«No, no, no, no, no por favor, no», se repetía a sí misma. Tenía que estar equivocada, tenía que estarlo.

―Siento interrumpir. Necesitaría robarle a Valeria unos minutos ―le dijo en el tono más calmado que fue capaz. Por la cara que puso, no debió de tener mucho éxito.

―Por supuesto ―le respondió él, haciéndole una señal a Valeria para que se levantara.

La joven obedeció de inmediato y salió del aula como un autómata. Lavinia cerró la puerta y la condujo a un rincón del pasillo casi arrastrándola del brazo.

―Valeria ―empezó a decir. Respiró hondo antes de hacerle la pregunta cuya respuesta tanto temía― ¿Has salido hoy del Círculo?

―No ―contestó ella, confusa.

Lavinia maldijo para sus adentros en todos los idiomas que conocía y por poco no se puso a llorar ahí mismo.

Sintió que le abandonaban las fuerzas y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared ante la atónita mirada de Valeria.

―Festis bei umo canavarum ―musitó en voz baja con los ojos cerrados.

Era demasiado tarde, Lucrecia se había marchado con Crassius Servis. Y eso solo podía significar una cosa. Estaba acabada.


	8. La única solución

Había sido un día muy provechoso. El agua estaba cambiando de temperatura y los peces buscaban las áreas poco profundas donde el agua se calentaba más despacio, así que eran más fáciles de pescar. Había partido a alta mar antes del amanecer, como hacía todos los días, y volvía a tiempo para abrir su puesto en el mercado con las bodegas llenas hasta los topes.  

Estaba cansado y sudoroso, las manos le oían a pescado, pero estaba feliz.

Se bajó de la barcaza tras amarrar y dos mozos acudieron a ayudarle a desmontar las cajas. Su mujer ya se acercaba con la mula y entre todos montaron le mercancía en el carro. El muelle estaba muy animado a esas horas, pues todos los pescadores volvían sobre la misma hora, y hablaban a gritos de punta a punta. Por lo que escuchó Fabius había sido un buen día de pesca para todos. Aquello era malo.

—Bona captura, ¿eh? —comentó uno de los muchachos.

—Así es

—Mucha oferta —comentó el otro.

—Ajám

Al acabar les dio unas monedas a los mozos, que salieron corriendo a ayudar a otros como él, y se subió al carro junto con su mujer Vitella. No se le escaparon las miradas de envidia de los demás pescadores. Sabían que iban a vender más que ellos, por mucho que el pescado fuera prácticamente el mismo, gracias a la fama que habían adquirido entre los círculos más selectos de la ciudad.

Desde que se volvieron conocidos, Fabius había aprendido a mantenerse lo más apartado del resto dentro de lo posible. El gremio seguía siendo necesario para realizar pactos y acordar precios pero trataba de no destacar. Sus contactos con los praesumptor, y en concreto su relación con Alarion, también ayudaba a no verse envuelto en los embrollos del gremio.

Nadie los detuvo en el trayecto a Forum Toth y llegaron sin problemas. Se pusieron a montar el comercio. Acababa de llegar la chica a la que habían contratado para que les ayudara cuando apareció alguien totalmente inesperado.

Llamaba mucho la atención entre el resto de vendedores, todos vestidos con sus delantales viejos y la cabeza descubierta. Llevaba su bastón en una mano y caminaba con determinación entre los pasillos aún vacíos del mercado. La mayoría se iba girando hacia ella disimuladamente a su paso pero todos mantuvieron las distancias.

Lavinia llegó al puesto de Fabius con el ceño fruncido y la respiración acelerada. Aquello no podía presagiar nada bueno y el pescador ya se temía lo peor.

Se acercó a ella muerto de preocupación.

—Magister —la saludó a media voz—, ¿qué hace aquí?

—Fabius —respondió la maga casi sin voz. Fabius tragó saliva. Ella nunca le llamaba por su nombre de pila—. Fabius…

Estaba muy nerviosa y el pescadero posó una mano sobre su hombro para calmarla.

—¿Qué ocurre? Cálmese.

—Lucrecia… Lucrecia se ha marchado.

—¿Cómo? —exclamó él abriendo muchos los ojos.

Al escuchar eso, su mujer Vitella salió de detrás del puesto de mercado como un muelle y se colocó delante de la magister con una expresión que no auguraba nada bueno. Fabius se giró hacia ella pero no la detuvo.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —le soltó a la magister con odio en su voz.

Lavinia la fulminó con la mirada frunciendo los labios y Fabius temió que la hiciera explotar ahí mismo. 

—Que se ha ido, se ha ido —respondió Lavinia.

—¿Dónde? ¡¿Dónde se ha ido?! —replicó Vitella casi a voz en grito.

—No lo sé… Creo… —miró a Fabius buscando ayuda—, creo que se ha ido hacia Orlais.

—¡¿Hacia Orlais?! ¿Cómo es eso posible?

—Un mago del Círculo se marchaba hoy al Acceso Occidental —explicó la magister, recobrando su compostura— y los templarios me han comentado que ha salido esta mañana con un aprendiz. Tiene que ser ella.

—Si se han marchado esta mañana no puede haberse ido muy lejos —añadió Fabius—. Aún estamos a tiempo.

—Sí. He enviado a unos templarios en su busca —dijo ella—, pero… no creo que vaya a servir de mucho.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no?

—Lucrecia no se ha ido con cualquiera, Fabius, se ha ido con Crassius Servis—le respondió, cruzando con él una mirada de complicidad. Fabius lo entendió. Crassius trabajaba para los praesumptor.

—¿Quién coño es ese? —preguntó Vitella, fuera de sus cabales.  

—Alguien con muchos contactos —le respondió su marido.

—Ah, ya, uno de tus amiguitos.

—Vitella…

—¿Y qué?¿qué pasa con él? —le preguntó a Lavinia, ignorando a su marido.

—Pues que está protegido —le contestó ella como si fuera obvio. Aun así, pensó, Fabius, no era tan obvio. Los praesumptor no tenían tanto poder como para poder enfrentarse a los templarios. Ahí había algo más.

—Pero sus amigos no le protegerán de los templarios —comentó el pescadero.

—Sus amigos de siempre no… pero sus nuevos amigos lo harán.

—¿Sus nuevos…? —Fabius empezó a entenderlo y una gota de sudor se resbaló por su frente—. Oh no.

—¿Y qué amigos son esos? —les interrumpió Vitella, girándose hacia Fabius y hacia Lavinia como en un partido de tenis.

—Venatori —contestó la magister en voz baja.

Vitella abrió mucho los ojos y pareció quedarse sin voz por unos segundos. Fabius tragó saliva al ver confirmadas sus sospechas.

—¿Qué? —musitó Vitella a media voz— ¿Estás diciendo que Lucrecia se ha ido con los Venatori?

Lavinia asintió con la cabeza muy seriamente.

Vitella miró a Fabius con la desesperación dibujada en su rostro y él la rodeó con los brazos para depositar un beso sobre su frente. Estaba temblando. Él también se sentía como si se fuera a derrumbar en cualquier momento pero se obligó a mantener la calma.

—¿Por qué…? —dijo Vitella, todavía en brazos de su marido— ¿Por qué se ha ido con ellos?

Lavinia pareció dudar y bajó los ojos al suelo. Vitella la miró con creciente furia y se separó de Fabius para acercarse más a ella en una postura amenazadora.

—¡¿Por qué?! —exclamó, alzando la voz más de los necesario.

La magister levantó la barbilla con orgullo y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—No lo sé.

—¿No lo sabes? —repitió Vitella, colérica—. Y una mierda.

—Vitella…—trató de calmarla Fabius.

—¡No, Fabius! ¡Sabe perfectamente por qué se ha ido! ¡Estoy segura de que ha sido su culpa! —explotó ella, rehuyendo su contacto.

—¿¡Mi culpa!? —contestó Lavinia en el mismo tono—. Me he pasado toda mi vida protegiendo a esa cría ingrata, le he dado todo lo que me habéis pedido, le he enseñado y le he mantenido en secreto todos estos años ¡¿Y ahora me dices que se ha ido por mi culpa?! ¡Si no fuera por mí hace mucho que la habrían expulsado! 

Fabius miró con preocupación a su alrededor para ver si alguien los había oído pero por suerte la gente había tenido el buen juicio de alejarse. No era extraño, nadie quería estar cerca de una magister cuando estaba enfadada.

—¡Maldita zorra…! —empezó a decirle Vitella, haciendo un ademán de pegarla. Fabius actuó a tiempo y la sujetó antes de que se lanzara a por la magister.

Lavinia dejó escapar una risotada sarcástica.

—Ni lo intentes, mujer.

Vitella lanzó un gruñido de rabia, se deshizo del agarre de su marido con facilidad y les dio la espalda en un gesto brusco, tratando de calmarse.

—Amatus, por favor… —le dijo él con cariño. Ella continuó de espaldas a ellos, sollozando suavemente.

Fabius miró a la magister con preocupación y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—¿Qué podemos hacer?

—De momento ves a hablar con Alarion, a ver que se le ocurre a él —le contestó ella—. Yo iré a preguntar a los amigos de Lucrecia por si saben algo más.

—¿Pero qué pasa con los templarios? Lucrecia sigue siendo una aprendiz del Círculo ¿Acaso no es su trabajo encontrarla? —le preguntó Fabius.

—Esto no es Orlais, Fabius —le contestó ella—. Aquí no se persiguen a los magos. Cuando el Primer Encantador se entere de que ha huido, la expulsará, simplemente.

—Kaffas… —murmuró él.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Vitella girándose hacia ellos de nuevo. Miró a su marido con lágrimas en los ojos— ¿La expulsará?

Él asintió con la cabeza con tristeza.

—¿Y cómo la vamos a encontrar? —dijo dirigiéndose hacia la magister.

—Tendréis que… contratar a alguien —contestó ella.

—Eso no será barato —comentó Fabius.

Lavinia suspiró.

—Ya os ayudaré con eso. Ahora ves a hablar con Alarion y yo volveré al Círculo a ver si descubro algo más.

Fabius se mostró de acuerdo. La magister dio media vuelta para irse pero Vitella la llamó de nuevo.

—Espera —le dijo. Lavinia se giró hacia ella con cara de pocos amigos—. Sé de alguien que quizás sepa algo.

Fabius cruzó una mirada con ella, extrañado. Vitella titubeo.

—Se llama Elran —siguió diciendo—. Es un… un esclavo de magister Domenic.

—¿Cómo? ¿de magister Domenic? —soltó Fabius. Aquel era el magister que había empezado a recomendarles. Gracias a él su negocio iba viento en popa— ¿Y de que lo conoce Lucrecia?

—Se conocieron en el mercado creo —musitó su mujer—. Lucrecia me confesó una vez que estaba saliendo con él.

—¿Cóómo? —exclamó Fabius.

—Le daba vergüenza decírtelo, por miedo a que te enfadaras con ella —le dijo Vitella.

—¡Pues claro que me enfado! ¿un esclavo? ¡Fasta vass! ¡No podía salir con un mago, no! —bufó él gesticulando con los brazos. La situación hubiera sido cómica en otras circunstancias.

—Muy bien —le cortó Lavinia, interrumpiendo la escena—. Iré a hablar con él entonces. 

 Dicho esto, la magister dio media vuelta y se fue por donde había venido subiéndose la capucha. No es que eso le sirviera de mucho, pensó Fabius, porque todo el mundo la conocía.

Estuvo hablando con Vitella largo y tendido sobre lo que tenían que hacer y al final, tras mucho insistir, consiguió convencerla de que lo mejor que podía hacer era quedarse en el mercado para no echar a perder los quilos de pescado que había pescado. No quería que le acompañase al Aventius, no iba a arriesgarse a llevarla ahí. 

***

A pesar de todo, cuando Fabius llegó al local de los praesumptor en el Aventius, el portero le indicó desde el otro lado de la puerta que Alarion no se encontraba dentro y le cerró la mirilla de un golpe. Desconcertado, Fabius se quedó ahí parado unos segundos pensando en sus posibilidades. Estaba demasiado nervioso como para pensar con claridad y el hecho de que no estuviera allí lo dejó sin opciones.

En ese momento temió que Alarion tuviera algo que ver con la desaparición de Lucrecia ¿Acaso no habían estado debatiendo sobre ellos unos días antes? ¿Y si se había ido con ellos? Pero no tenía sentido que se hubiera llevado a Lucrecia con él. A no ser… él sabía lo que era Lucrecia ¿y si quería aprovecharse de sus habilidades? ¿Sería capaz de hacer algo así?

Sí, sí que era capaz, pensó Fabius en una oleada de pánico.

Alterado, volvió a picar a la puerta. No contestaron. Siguió golpeándola con los puños sin parar hasta que la mirilla volvió a abrirse bruscamente.

—¡Qué! ¡Ya te he dicho que Alarion no está! —vociferó el portero.

—¿Y dónde está?

—¡Que no lo sé!

—¿Pero está en Minrathous?

—¡Y yo qué sé! ¡Déjame en paz! —dicho esto el hombre cerró la mirilla.

Fabius resopló como un toro y siguió aporreando la puerta.

—¡Eh! ¡Joder, tengo que saberlo! —la puerta no se abría así que continuó dando golpes— ¡Ábreme! ¡Alguien tiene que saberlo!

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Fabius por poco se cayó para delante. Una sombra gigantesca se alzaba ante él y el pescador levantó la cabeza con miedo para enfrentarse cara a cara con un hombre que era, a todas luces, dos veces más grande que él. Debía medir dos metros de alto y casi un metro de ancho. No era un Qunari, pero bien podría haberlo sido.

Desde luego, aquel no era el portero de siempre. Tragó saliva.

El praesumptor no le dio tregua para justificarse y lo agarró de la ropa sin ningún problema, levantándolo en el aire como un muñeco de trapo.

—¿Tienes algún problema? —le dijo el hombretón con una voz de ultratumba.

Fabius negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—Bien —siguió diciendo. Aun así no lo soltó suavemente sino que lo lanzó con fuerza hacia atrás y voló unos metros por el cielo antes de acabar aterrizando sobre unas cajas de madera al otro lado de la calle. Fabius lanzó un grito de dolor cuando sintió las astillas rompiéndose ante su peso. Ya no estaba tan joven como para que se fuera golpeando de aquella manera y notó que su cuerpo se resentía.

—¡Y no vuelvas! —vociferó el portero asomándose desde detrás del matón.

«Cobarde…» maldijo para sus adentros.

Los dos volvieron al local y cerraron la puerta.

Se sentía derrotado y humillado ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No podía salir a buscar a Alarion a ciegas, tardaría horas o hasta días encontrarlo. Sin embargo, si seguía en Minrathous, tarde o temprano volvería al local. No podía volver al mercado con Vitella sin haber hablado antes con él, pues le diría de ir a buscarlo y no quería envolverla en los asuntos de los praesumptor.

No tenía otra opción, así que decidió esperarlo ahí. Además, se sentía tan dolorido que no creía que hubiera podido levantarse del suelo ni aun queriendo. Se incorporó a duras penas para sentarse en el suelo y se palpó la espalda para notar el tacto líquido de la sangre.

Pensó en Lucrecia ¿Por qué se habría ido con los Venatori? ¿Qué habría sucedido? Recordaba que alguna vez había hablado de ellos a su favor pero no le había dado importancia entonces, no era la única a la que le gustaban y lo cierto es que no le extrañaba. Las ideas, en su opinión fantasiosas, de los Venatori debían de ser muy atractivas para alguien de su edad. Aun así, de ahí a fugarse con ellos…

Por otra parte, le dolía que se hubiera ido sin despedirse de ellos. Ni una sola carta, nada. Ni él ni Vitella se llevaban mal con su hija, a pesar de las habituales discusiones por su mal comportamiento o las regañinas típicas de padres, y le extrañaba su comportamiento.

Había dos posibilidades: o bien se había marchado en contra de su voluntad o bien había descubierto la verdad sobre su nacimiento y se había fugado como venganza. Eso sí que era algo más típico de ella. Sin embargo, si ese era el caso, esta vez había ido demasiado lejos.  

Las horas pasaron y Fabius no se movió del sitio, esperando que Alarion regresara al local. Empezaron a caer unas gotas y el pescador se acurrucó aún más contra la pared para protegerse de la lluvia, todavía sentado en el suelo. Los pocos que pasaban por ahí apenas le prestaban atención, suponiendo seguramente que sería un mendigo, con la ropa sucia y los rastros de sangre en el suelo.

No tardó mucho en ponerse a llover con fuerza. Al menos, pensó con amargura, le limpiarías las manchas de sangre de la ropa. Cruzó alguien corriendo por delante de él pero la cortina de agua no le permitía ver nada. Estaba helado y empapado. Se le ocurrió que quizás era mejor marcharse y volver más tarde, pero cuando trató de moverse su cuerpo no reaccionó.

Debió de perder el conocimiento durante algunos momentos porque lo único que recordaba de aquel intervalo eran imágenes difusas y aisladas. No dejaba de llover. La espalda le quemaba y cada vez que se movía notaba pinchazos en los costados.

Recordaba sombras. Entre la oscuridad y la lluvia lo único que veía eran manchas negras que se movían. Personas que cruzaban el callejón corriendo.

Una de ellas se detuvo en la puerta del local y picó con el puño. Fabius estaba demasiado débil para moverse, pero entonces el encapuchado se giró hacia atrás mientras esperaba al portero, lo miró entre la niebla con detenimiento y se acercó a él.

Solo hasta que lo tuvo delante de sus narices lo reconoció. Por fin había regresado. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero bien podría haber sido todo el día.

—¿Fabius? —se extrañó Alarion.

Fabius alzó la cabeza en su dirección pero no fue capaz ni de contestar. Hacía mucho frío y le dolía la cabeza.

—¡Por todos los...! —exclamó el praesumptor, agachándose con rapidez. Le pasó una mano por debajo de los sobacos y estiró de él hacia arriba para levantarlo. Fabius trató de estabilizarse en el suelo y lanzó un gruñido de dolor al tratar de aflojar los huesos agarrotados. Alarion debió de notar la sangre— ¡¿Pero qué te ha pasado?!

Fabius trató de hablar pero las palabras no surgían de su boca. El praesumptor tomó las riendas y prácticamente lo arrastró hasta el local. Dentro se estaba seco y calentito. Alarion lo condujo por el pasillo de siempre, entró al salón, ignorando las miradas de los que había allí, y se lo llevó al fondo, donde atravesaron una puerta que conducía a unas escaleras. Fabius nunca había estado tan al fondo del local y le extrañó que fuera tan grande. Por fuera no parecía gran cosa.

—Agárrate a la barandilla —le dijo él, colocándole mejor el brazo que tenía por encima de sus hombros. Fabius le hizo caso automáticamente y se sujetó a la barandilla con el brazo que tenía libre para no apoyar todo su peso sobre Alarion.

Poco a poco subieron hasta arriba, caminaron unos pasos por un estrecho pasillo y entraron por una puerta lateral que el praesumptor abrió con una llave.

En la habitación había una cama individual y unos pocos muebles muy simples. La única luz que iluminaba la instancia provenía de una ventana opaca. Alarion lo condujo hasta la cama y Fabius se dejó caer aliviado. Tenía la sensación de que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. Le sorprendía que hubiera durado tanto.

—Por el Hacedor, Fabius, dime qué te ha pasado —le dijo él, mientras cogía una toalla y se la pasaba por los hombros. Se sentó a su lado sin apartar la mano de su espalda como si se fuera a desvanecer en cualquier momento.

—Lucrecia se ha fugado —murmuró Fabius finalmente.

—¿Cómo? ¿dónde se ha ido?

—A Orlais. Con los Venatori.

Fabius escuchó como Alarion contenía el aliento.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —le preguntó en un susurro.

—Lavinia me lo ha dicho. Por lo visto se ha ido con Crassius Servis.

—¡¿Con Servis?! —exclamó él, claramente irritado, separándose de él por primera vez— ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡maldito hijo de puta!

Fabius frunció el ceño pero estaba demasiado cansado como para pensar. Alarion siguió maldiciendo y musitando frases en voz baja. Al cabo de un rato paró y se volvió hacia el pescador de nuevo con preocupación.

—¿Y a ti que te ha pasado? Estás sangrando.

—Nada —contestó él, cubriéndose más con la toalla.

Alarion suspiró y se levantó de  la cama.

—Quítate eso, estás empapado —le dijo mientras sacaba ropa del armario. Fabius no se movió— ¡Venga, vamos!

El pescador tuvo que resignarse y empezó a desvestirse poco a poco. Cada movimiento que hacía era doloroso. Al final tuvo que acercarse Alarion a ayudarle. Le quitó la camiseta sin miramientos y Fabius no pudo evitar prorrumpir bufidos de protesta. 

—¡Ay joder, que duele!

—No te quejes tanto y date prisa.

Cómo no, la ropa era toda negra. Iba a parecer un praesumptor con aquello puesto. Se iba a poner la camiseta cuando Alarion le detuvo. Llevaba un cuenco con agua en la mano.

—¡Eh! No te irás a poner eso así.

—¿Así cómo? —se extrañó él.

—¿Tú te has visto la espalda? No, supongo que no… date la vuelta.

—No hace falta, Alarion

—Que te gires.

Fabius refunfuñó pero obedeció y le dio la espalda mientras él se sentaba a su lado. Notó el agua fría en las heridas y mantuvo la respiración. No sabía qué estaba haciendo pero escocía mucho.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante el tiempo que tardó en curarle superficialmente las heridas. No creía que Alarion fuera un entendido de hierbas medicinales, ni tampoco era un mago así que se limitó a limpiárselas y a vendárselas. Fabius se dejó hacer mientras él le pasaba las vendas alrededor del torso.

Hubo un momento en el que el praesumptor dejó de moverse, así que Fabius se giró para atrás para ver lo que hacía y lo sorprendió mirándolo con una expresión extraña. El pescador le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva pero él se limitó a bajar la cabeza con tristeza.

Con el corazón encogido, Fabius se sentó hacia delante en el borde de la cama y agarró la camiseta para ponérsela. Alarion no se movió mientras el pescador acababa de quitarse los pantalones y colocarse los limpios.

No fue hasta que volvió a sentarse en la cama que, tras un largo silencio, el praesumptor volvió a hablar.

—¿Qué quieres hacer, Fabius?

—No lo sé ¿qué opciones tengo?

Alarion meditó la respuesta unos segundos.

—No podemos enviar a los templarios a por los Venatori, no podrán hacer nada.

—Eso mismo dijo Lavinia.

—Ella lo sabe muy bien. Corifeus se ha apoderado de la mitad de los templarios de Orlais, les da un lirio especial que los hace mucho más fuertes.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —se extrañó Fabius. Jamás había oído hablar de algo así.

—Tengo mis contactos —contestó él. Sabía que aquella era la frase en código que utilizaban los praesumptor cuando no podían revelar algo.

—No pudiste resistirte, ¿eh? —Fabius dedujo enseguida lo que había pasado.

—¡No podía negarme, Fabius! Me ofrecían mucho a cambio y yo solo tenía que proporcionarles aliados.

—Eres patético —musitó Fabius. En realidad no lo pensaba pero necesitaba una excusa para enfadarse con alguien. Era eso o ponerse a llorar.

—No me digas eso —le contestó él, visiblemente dolido—. Son solo unos clientes más.

—Ya, claro.

Se mantuvieron unos segundos en silencio. La lluvia repiqueteaba incesante contra el cristal de la ventana de la habitación.

—Solo hay una cosa que podemos hacer —dijo finalmente Alarion.

—¿El qué?

—Todavía hay un grupo de Venatoris en Minrathous, se irán en cuanto termine un negocio que tengo en marcha —le explicó Alarion—. Cuando lo haga, les pediré que nos lleven con ellos.

—¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué iban a dejarnos ir con ellos? No somos Venatori.

—No, pero están reclutando gente. Nos ofreceremos voluntarios.

—¿Qué ¿qué? ¿Quieres unirte a los Venatori? —exclamó Fabius, alarmado.

—¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?

—Había pensado en contratar a alguien para que fuera a buscar a Lucrecia —le explicó él. De hecho, aquella era la solución que creía que Alarion iba a ofrecerle.

Alarion se rio afectadamente. 

—Ningún mercenario querría enfrentarse a los Venatori ni por todo el oro de Thedas.

—¡No pueden ser tan intocables!

—Lo son. Si el mercenario es bueno los Venatori le ofrecerán más dinero para que se una y si es malo no tendrá nada que hacer contra ellos.

Fabius se lo quedó mirando con la desesperación reflejada en sus ojos. Si lo que decía era cierto… Debía de admitir que ir personalmente a buscar a Lucrecia le reconfortaba mucho más que enviar a alguien al que solo le movía el dinero.

Estuvo meditando la respuesta un buen rato y Alarion esperó pacientemente a que aclarara sus ideas.

—Has dicho que “nos” ofreceremos voluntarios —dijo por fin, haciendo hincapié en el “nos”— ¿Por qué querrías acompañarme?

—¿Me creerías si te dijera que para ayudar a un amigo?

Fabius lo miró haciendo rodar los ojos.

—Alarion, que nos conocemos.

—¿Qué? ¿tan imposible te parece eso?

—No nos vamos de vacaciones, Alarion, nos vamos a alistar a un ejército. Lo sabes ¿no?

—Claro.

—Y eso implica luchar —remarcó Fabius, por si no lo había entendido.

—Ah, ya entiendo. No crees que yo pueda luchar.

Fabius lo miró de arriba abajo con incredulidad.

—Soy bueno con las dagas —dijo Alarion encogiéndose de hombros.

El otro no contestó.

—Además, se te da fatal mentir —continuó diciendo Alarion—. Sin mí, te descubrirían en unas horas.

—Tienes razón —admitió Fabius con un suspiro—. Supongo que tus motivos dan igual. Si de verdad quieres acompañarme no te voy a decir que no.

—Si te sirve de algo, te prometo que no te traicionaré.

—No es que tu palabra valga mucho pero gracias.

Hubo una pausa, hasta que de pronto Alarion dio una palmada y se levantó de golpe de la cama.

—¡Muy bien! Pues en marcha. Hay muchas cosas que hacer.


End file.
